


The Guilt of Sin 罪的孽

by Burntlime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntlime/pseuds/Burntlime
Summary: 神以祂的模样造你，你却堕落成野兽。你亏缺了神的荣耀，因而获罪。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是去年9月群活动“团酷初遇纪念日”的作业，当时我抽中的题目是“ABO”，很遗憾后来出于工作原因，我精力不济没能把活动办下去，但是我自己的这份作业还是完成了。距离酷拉皮卡的生日还有一天，预祝酷拉皮卡生日快乐！  
> 既然让我来写ABO，那必然是Alpha!库洛洛xOmega!酷拉皮卡。本文监狱paro，借用了原著框架，但完全可以当作架空。没有逻辑，无比放飞，我流ABO，私设二设多到自己都圆不回来。前半篇铺垫，后半篇开车，从第7章开始飙速。

那是一条单调的走道，两侧排列着毫无二致的铁栅栏。在密不透风的坚实墙壁的包裹下，唯有顶灯给予这片阴暗之地些许光明。

脚步声在走廊中响起，而后有三道剪影由远及近，逐渐被顶灯镀上光亮。最先从阴影里挣脱出来的，是一头金发。接着，头发主人清丽的面容也被灯光一寸寸打亮。他看上去有些憔悴，由上至下的光线过分刻画了他的颧骨和眼下的阴影，令本就瘦削的面部轮廓更显尖锐。凌厉的下颌连接着脖颈修长的线条，那里套了一道项圈，深棕色紧贴皮肉，与锁骨之下宽松的领口形成鲜明反差。

紧随其后的两人一左一右挟制着金发人的手臂，压低的帽檐挡住了他们的面容，却挡不住两张脸上一览无余的冷漠与麻木。

“喂，狱警先生！是不是搞错了？怎么送了个女孩子进来？”

“难道是新国王赐给我们的福利？”

“福利？就这一个怎么够！堂堂卡金帝国，新王登基后不该给我们每人配一个美女吗？”

已经有囚犯开始敲打铁门，发出不堪入耳的调笑。

金发人充耳不闻地经过一扇扇牢门，余光里，有人激动地贴在牢房栅栏上冲他猥亵地笑，有人不动声色地坐在床边以目光放肆打量，也有胆子大的伸出手来，被狱警用警棍狠狠拍了回去。从始至终，金发人的神情都没有出现过丝毫波动。

在两位狱警的挟持下，金发囚犯于尽头处拐了几道弯，又踏过几扇门，最终进入到另一片区域。这里的戒备更加森严，每隔一段距离就能遇上巡逻的警察，充满空隙的栏杆也被厚重的金属门所取代，只有通过狭小气窗上平行排布的铁栏，才能窥见牢房一隅。很显然，和刚才乱糟糟的牢房区域不同，这是一片严管区，最危险的囚犯都被关押在此处。尽管整个地方都静悄悄的，金发囚犯还是能感觉到，密切的视线正穿透狭小的栏杆间隙，四面八方向他汇聚而来。

狱警带着他停在其中一间牢房的门口。

“1544号，进去。”

金属门应声而开，1544号犯人走了进去，身后的铁门立刻将他与外界隔绝。他环视牢房，里面只有一张双层床、一个洗手池和一个便池，空间局促到连埋怨都显得多余。

毕竟是监牢，哪怕是卡金帝国的监狱，也不会对犯人给予更多优待。这里和世界上其他地方的牢狱并无差别，空虚与绝望始终如影随形，掺杂在潮湿的空气里，慢慢浸渍人心。所以刚才的犯人们才会面对新人出言无状，那是他们长久压抑后爆发的狂欢。1544号可以断言，自己头几天的牢狱生活将会受到狱友们的诸多“关照”。

他抚上困桎颈项的圆环，下意识摩挲起来。整道项圈严丝合缝地贴着颈部皮肉，找不出一丝接缝，让人不禁疑惑这东西最初是怎么戴上去的。

1544号垂着眼，脑海中闪过一些片段。

他看到自己奄奄一息地上岸，随即被卡金士兵重重包围；看到自己毫无反抗，任卡金方给他戴上手铐和项圈；看到王妃泪眼婆娑，而大法官面无表情地宣判结果……

他愿意为自己的一切行为负责，愿意在日复一日的牢狱生活中为自己不择手段的夺取而忏悔，可他并不相信这道判决的公正性。如果判决公正，那他被屠杀的族人要何处申冤呢？好友的灵魂又要如何安息呢？

金发囚犯闭上眼，深吸了一口气。入狱前他被卸除了一切物品，包括一直用以掩饰身份的隐形眼镜，所以现在的他不能轻易动怒。

边沿泛出诡异红光的茶色眼眸在眼睑重新张开后四处转动，试图寻找分散注意力的事物。很快他的目光就捕捉到下铺枕边的一本书。虽然进门前房内空无一人，床铺也整洁得仿佛无人居住，但是这本书正耀武扬威地告诉他：这里先一步被人占据了。

他走到床前，居高临下地审视那本书。

——《乞力马扎罗的雪》*。

看来自己的舍友很可能是名死刑犯。哦不，他都快忘了，新王登基大赦，这个国家已经没有死刑，只有遥遥无期的漫长监禁。

出于向来恪守的行事准则，1544号并没有擅自翻动对方的书。他轻巧地翻身躺到上铺，因为连日来的折腾，这具精疲力竭的躯体很快陷入了睡眠。

再醒来时，首先入耳的是一阵凄厉的叫声。监狱里没有钟表，1544号不知道自己睡了多久，不过从身体的恢复情况来看，应该不会超过两个小时。

他跳下床，透过气窗看到一名犯人被狱警拖了出去。这是他第一次见到严管区的其他囚犯，那人的脖颈上也套着项圈，整个人面色潮红，脱了力一般贴在地上，任由狱警像对待麻袋一样拉扯他前进。

空气里弥漫着难以形容的气味，1544号不适地皱了皱眉，产生了一股不详的预感。这片区域的某一角，似乎正在发生某种缓慢而可怕的变化。哪怕所有房间都牢门紧闭，也关不住那股暗流般奔涌的躁动。包括他自己，也被刚才的闹剧影响，变得焦灼起来。这是一种他无法解释也无法克制的燥热难耐，仿佛置身火炉被高温炙烤，痛苦又无力。

他来到洗手池边上，用冷水洗了把脸，继而让水流冲刷手腕，以期冷却沸腾的血液。

牢门在这时被打开，1544号转过头，恰好看见两名狱警带回了他的舍友。一身狱服的黑发男人出现在门口，正回头冲两位狱警说着什么。尽管来人的脖颈上套有项圈，囚服前边以数字“1296”标注着醒目的犯人编号，可他的待遇却比1544号刚来时好多了——狱警们只站在他身后，没有人粗暴地钳制他的双臂。

1544号连忙低下头，厚实的金发盖住了他的侧颜，还有他脸上难以置信的神色。直到听见铁门关上、狱警离去的声音，他才抽回手冲上前，咚的一声把刚回来的1296号狠狠掼在门上。

“库洛洛……你为什么在这里？！”压抑的嗓音里饱含恨意与疯狂，连那双攥着对方领口的手都在颤抖。

再秀美的面容此刻都化为了罗刹。

被镇压的人却丝毫不受威慑，若无其事地开口道：“想我了吗，锁链手？”

话音刚落，库洛洛就迅速侧身抬手，接下了金发青年悍然而至的重拳。锁链手很少会直接喊他的名字，而往往以“人渣”“蜘蛛”等蔑称来代替。库洛洛能够感觉出掌心之下的拳头仍旧带着轻微的震颤——对方还处在惊诧之中，他是真以为自己死在暗黑大陆了。

“你为什么……为什么没有……”金发人连话都说得断断续续，眼前尽是最后一次见面时肆虐的风暴。他明明看到库洛洛断了右手，身负重伤，倒在凶猛的兽群之中。那种情况下对方只有死路一条，何况撤离后追魂之链始终搜寻无果，暗示着这个人的离世。

“我没有死，酷拉皮卡。”第一次，黑发男人以名字呼唤对方。他的声音很轻，若有似无的音节散落在吐息之间，教人分辨不清。

可酷拉皮卡听得明明白白。

他没有死。

酷拉皮卡的眼睛不受控制地燃烧起来，这一次，整片虹膜都被鲜艳的色泽笼罩，红得彻底。

他加重了力道，那只被握紧的拳头突破阻拦，挥向男人的面庞。库洛洛堪堪避开，拳头砸在他身后的门上，居然让厚实的金属出现了轻微的凹痕。

火红眼的力量真是不容小觑。黑发男人一面感叹，一面避开了攻击。

狭小的牢房内，两道人影快速交错着。单论体术的话，酷拉皮卡并不是库洛洛的对手，而且他明显消耗得更快。奇怪的是库洛洛完全没有回手的打算，戏弄一般的避而不战使得窟卢塔出离愤怒，他像一头失控的野兽，每一拳、每一腿都带着刻骨的杀意。

在又一次避开酷拉皮卡的横踢之后，库洛洛注意到门外有脚步声逼近。

不能再拖下去了。

男人硬生生用小臂接下酷拉皮卡一拳，并趁此机会擒住酷拉皮卡的手臂，把人带往床上。他没有使太大的劲，那张双层铁床却还是因此发出了摇摇欲坠的吱呀声。

“冷静些，锁链手。”库洛洛恢复了原本疏离的称呼，一个翻身上了上铺，“我对这里可比你熟悉得多，这样闹起来对我们都没有好处。”

巡逻的狱警正好来到门口，听到牢房内的动静，便从气窗往里探视。见两名犯人都躺在床上休憩，狱警才迈开步子继续巡视。

酷拉皮卡躺在本属于库洛洛的床铺上，眼底疯狂的赭红逐渐退却。从暗黑大陆回来之后，他的身体就日渐虚弱，火红眼能维持的时间也越来越短暂。

最后落在库洛洛手臂上的那一拳已经无法发挥出酷拉皮卡全部的力道，库洛洛也察觉到了。他盯着自己本该骨折、现在却只微微浮肿的小臂，开口道：

“你杀不了我，锁链手。”

酷拉皮卡默不作声，几乎丧失了愤怒的力气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *海明威的《乞力马扎罗的雪》很短，所以这里是一本合集。


	2. Chapter 2

“我可以为你提供一些情报和帮助，就跟那时在船上一样；作为交换，你需要暂时克制对我的怒意，与我合作。”

“我拒绝，”酷拉皮卡从下铺起身，一想到这张床是蜘蛛每晚安眠的地方，他就浑身不自在，“你提供的情报，我迟早都会了解到；而你的帮助，我从来都不需要。”

“是吗。”库洛洛躺在酷拉皮卡的床铺上，随着他下床的动作侧转身，注视着对方因为消瘦而略显生疏的轮廓，“那么那时候呢？如果我没出手，你打算怎么把切利多尼希的藏品带走？”

酷拉皮卡猛然回头，眼里红光一闪而逝。

“听好了，蜘蛛。”他的嗓音被仇恨浸透了，嘶哑的音节像是淬了毒液的气泡，从地狱的火湖里一个一个冒上来，“你是这一切的始作俑者，在取回火红眼的事情上，你所做的连弥补都不算，更谈不上帮助。”

库洛洛还想开口说些什么，集合的铃声不巧在这时响了起来。牢房门应声而开，整个严管区的犯人都陆陆续续从牢中走了出来。

“喊我们去干活了。”库洛洛跳下床，一面往门边走，一面解释道，“这个严管区是专门用来关押念能力者的区域，每个人都戴着项圈，”他指了指自己的脖颈，“解除的条件就是刑满释放。在那之前都无法使用念，所以干的也尽是一些普通工厂里的活。”

酷拉皮卡望着对方跨出牢门的背影，没有马上跟上去。

他根本没有理由与库洛洛合作，坐牢是他的选择，他的承担，也是他在完成复仇之业、集齐族人眼球后别无他法的赎罪。在对切利多尼希出手的时候，他就已经做好了被捕的觉悟。如果不是奥伊特王妃做出对他有利的证词，猎人协会又从中斡旋让他被保释，早在黑鲸号上他就该被投入监狱了。那之后，谋杀皇室成员未遂的罪名就像一柄达利克摩斯之剑，始终高悬于他的头顶，直到他从暗黑大陆返回新大陆，这柄剑才正式斩了下来。

而现在，他自以为实现的复仇梦因为蜘蛛首领的重新现身而破碎了，空虚与平静再次离他远去，他的脑海只能一直沸腾。

库洛洛，库洛洛，库洛洛。

男人的名字如同落入沸水的热油，每一滴都能激起惊涛骇浪，搅得他不得安宁。

但是，如果能让这个人一直呆在监狱，那对方也就无法继续作奸犯科了。

酷拉皮卡思忖着，缓步离开牢房，汇入了人群。

一踏出房门，他就感到了扑面而来的审视目光——本来新人就是倍受瞩目的对象，加上他秀气的长相，这名刚入狱的严管犯俨然成了众矢之的。

酷拉皮卡才踏出两步，就有一只手摸上了他的屁股。金发犯人直接一个旋身，腾空照着对方的面门就是一腿。对方也是个有经验的罪犯，对酷拉皮卡的反应早有预料，惊险地避开了他气势汹汹的踹踢，闪躲前还不忘捏了他的臀肉一把。

酷拉皮卡低下头，层层刘海在他落地的同时盖住了眼睛。

这副示弱的姿态让骚扰者发出了得意的笑，可是下一秒，他的笑容就彻底冻结在了脸上。酷拉皮卡出拳的速度快得教人看不清，而且仅仅是一拳，就让这个自鸣得意的彪形大汉飞出去数米。

被关在这里的都不是普通人，围观者们躲闪及时，非但没有被吓到，还吹着口哨，开始起哄喝彩。

很快就有狱警赶了过来，维持周边的秩序，酷拉皮卡因此获得了片刻安歇。他加快步伐，一路都低着头，试图掩盖变红的眼睛。直到有人拉住他的手臂，他才抬起头。

那双勉强恢复常色的眼睛对上了一池终年漆黑的深潭——是库洛洛。

酷拉皮卡下意识想要甩开对方，却收到男人投来的少安毋躁的眼神。

人群的最前方传来骚动，酷拉皮卡看不见发生了什么，只听到压抑的叫喊，以及“又来了”“第几个了？”之类的窃窃私语。

库洛洛悄悄把酷拉皮卡往身旁带了带，刚才的狱警立马挥舞着警棍从他们身旁蛮横地闯过。

空气中飘来诡异的香气，酷拉皮卡记得自己几个小时前刚闻到过类似的味道。

“Omega。”

他听到库洛洛轻声念出了一个不知所云的词汇。

人群重新开始移动，这场骚乱以三名罪犯的离场作为终结。这回酷拉皮卡看清了前边的景象：其中一人衣不蔽体，囚服被撕裂成条状，软弱无力地垂挂在身上，而他本身也和他的囚服一样，软绵绵地任狱警拽着走；另一人丧失了意识，因为体型硕壮，而由两名狱警拖曳着前进，他看上去没有外伤，应该是被电晕的；最后那人身负重伤，囚服上沾了不少血，狱警搬来担架把人抬了出去。

与此同时，酷拉皮卡再度感受到了人潮底下涌动的躁乱不安。

“还记得我们在暗黑大陆遇到的兽群吗？”库洛洛突然开口。

酷拉皮卡当然不会忘记，那段可怕的记忆伴随着库洛洛的“死”，在之后的日日夜夜中不断侵袭着他的脑海。过于梦幻的事实让酷拉皮卡失去了真实感，就算目睹濒死的库洛洛被野兽撕咬，他还是无法相信这个肆无忌惮的男人就这么丧命了。在随大部队撤退后，酷拉皮卡不死心地一遍遍用追魂之链搜寻，一遍遍确认库洛洛的生死。

可他的锁链再也指不出敌人所在了。

男人并不解释自己的“死而复生”，而是就着野兽的话题自顾自说了下去：“那些怪兽拥有森严的社会阶级制度，强壮的带领兽群，弱小的负责生育，普通野兽则负责跟随与服从，是社群中不错的工作者。生育的野兽发情时，强壮的兽类会互相攻击以争夺交配权。”

“所以呢？这就是你没死并从它们那儿了解到的信息？你去当动物行为学家了？”酷拉皮卡抑制不住自己的怒气。两人的合作关系从来都是脆弱的，可库洛洛的死还是让他在安心之余生出了些许怅惘。现在他看着眼前安然无恙的男人，只为自己过剩的同情心感到羞耻。

库洛洛笑了一下，不再作声。

他们来到一片广场上，狱警点了名就把人领去厂里干活。酷拉皮卡不想再和库洛洛有任何牵扯，因此故意同对方拉开了距离。他很清楚这样会显得他形单影只，令他惹上更多麻烦，但一想到之后的每一晚都要与库洛洛共处一室，他就无法冷静下来，更不愿把白天的时间也消耗在对方身边。

幸而劳作时有狱警在旁监管，囚犯们不敢轻举妄动，酷拉皮卡也得以安稳地度过了整个下午。可这样的回避只是暂时的，晚上洗澡的时候，酷拉皮卡还是不幸和库洛洛分在了一批。

天气不热的时候，监狱一周只组织洗两次澡。错过了这次机会，酷拉皮卡就得再等四天才能洗上澡。

稍做权衡之后酷拉皮卡干脆利落地脱下衣服，走进了浴室。一排排龙头底下早已占满了人，天气转凉，浴室的水也渐渐温热起来，这么多人同时洗浴，居然在气温不低的狭小空间内营造出了水雾蒸腾的效果。

因为有时间规定，上一批罪犯很快就洗完澡，腾出了位置。酷拉皮卡无视周围密集的目光，走到其中一盏喷头下，开始接受水柱的洗礼。

“你瘦了很多。”身边的位置上有人开口道。

酷拉皮卡没有搭理，但他的余光还是敏锐地捕捉到了男人的变化——对方的右臂上平添了一大片触目惊心的疤痕。

也对，撤离之前男人的手臂就已经伤到无法动弹。酷拉皮卡还记得自己回头的时候，正看到库洛洛用来执书的右手被野兽咬进嘴里。

水汽明明把一切都笼罩得模糊不清，可那些伤疤照旧晃得酷拉皮卡眼睛生疼。不论他有多恨库洛洛，对方搭救过他是事实，而他见死不救也是事实。

酷拉皮卡垂下眼，水流顺着他纤细的睫毛汇聚，又沿着眼廓淌落。从库洛洛的角度看去，窟卢塔就像在沉默地落泪，轮廓里每一笔每一划都镌刻着矛盾与愧忏。

——还是老样子呢。

库洛洛在心里评价道。

他习惯了监狱的步调，匆忙洗完，留下一句无人应答的“你最好快一些”，就出了浴室。


	3. Chapter 3

酷拉皮卡没有想到，自己在监狱内的第一夜如愿以偿地不必和库洛洛共同度过了。

男人前脚刚走，其他人就开始找茬。污言秽语在浴室中蔓延开来，而金发囚犯顾自清洗，完全不屑于回应那些挑衅。这个世界上最擅长激怒他的人就和他关押在同一间牢房，对方光是存在就令他怒火难平，相比之下，其他人的话根本就不痛不痒。

他熬过了整个洗澡过程中旁人放肆的打量和口无遮拦的荤话，只把一个敢动手动脚的家伙按在墙上，逼问出了他们口中充满猥亵意味的“Omega”的含义。

然而就在他准备离开浴室的时候，身后飘过了一句“为了颗死人脑袋行刺四王子”。

窟卢塔瞬间陷入失控，顾不上掩饰双眸，冲上前就把那一拨人全部打成了重伤。

血水融入瓷砖上的水迹，在雾气腾腾的浴室里蔓延成连缀的彼岸花。

至此，酷拉皮卡成功警告了严管区的各位囚犯，不要轻易去招惹他。而他也付出了相应代价：火红眼的事实曝光，他还被勒令关了禁闭。

逼仄的走廊里，十几间禁闭室紧挨在一起，相邻隔间的动静清晰可闻。酷拉皮卡站在入口处就听见各种混乱的撞击和嘶吼，他不禁联想到白天的两起事件，肇事者应该也被关在了这里。

“1544号，脱衣服。”狱警的声音在身后冷冷响起。

被喊到编号的金发犯人顺从地脱下衣服，清癯的身躯好似只剩皮囊贴着骨架，从背后看去，肋骨列列分明。不过狱警并不关心眼前这位囚犯的健康状况，只顾着把他的囚服里里外外检查一遍，确认没有携带任何物品后，才示意他可以重新穿回衣服。

酷拉皮卡还没来得及整理刚穿上的囚服，就被狱警粗暴地推进了一个小隔间。里头比牢房更加窄小，除了床什么都没有，连顶灯都吝啬地只肯给出些许微光。

他将在这里度过漫长的禁闭时光。

酷拉皮卡不知道自己会被关多久，好在他宁可留在环境恶劣的禁闭室，也不想和库洛洛还有其他麻烦的犯人打交道。狭小阴森的房间给了他充足的思考余地，他便躺在床板上，任内心疑问堆叠，挤挤挨挨地将人淹没。

库洛洛是怎么从凶险的未知海域逃脱，来到这片新大陆的？又为什么会被抓进监狱？洗澡的时候其他人都等库洛洛离场了才开始闹腾，是在怕他吗？还有，那家伙好像对狱里的一切了如指掌，和狱警们关系也不错，他到底在这里呆了多久？

男人的编号是1296号，两人之间只差了不到300号，酷拉皮卡推测库洛洛应该只比他早了半年入狱。

半年……

从库洛洛在暗黑大陆佯死，到酷拉皮卡被抓捕，这之间也不过一年时间。

酷拉皮卡翻了个身，禁闭室里空气滞涩，弥漫着一股令人作呕的气味。这股味道和白天闻到的馨甜香气不同，显得杂乱而具有攻击性，让人感到莫名的压力。酷拉皮卡只觉得胸闷气短，他掀开棉被，坐起了身子，猛然间回想起来到这间监狱后反反复复听到的一个词——

Omega。

从他严刑逼问的结果来看，这个词是犯人们对只在严管区流行的某种病症患者的叫法。

“莫、莫名其妙就出现了。”他还记得那人被自己按在瓷砖上时，做出了怎样磕磕绊绊的回答，“每隔一段时间就会有人变成Omega，一般这类人都比较、比较、体型比较小。他们发作的时候香得不得了，而且躺平了任操。”

酷拉皮卡一下子就把白天的两起事件和犯人所述的病症对上了号。

监狱根据患病表现，把患者分成了A类表现者、B类表现者和O类表现者。犯人们图方便，直接以Alpha、Beta和Omega相称。最先患病的往往是瘦弱的Omega，他们过了潜伏期就开始散发香气，对这股气味不敏感的人被划分为Beta，而对气味产生强烈反应的则是Alpha。奇怪的是，Alpha反而身体素质更强，在这个和丛林一样存在阶层的监狱内，他们往往是那些本来就雄踞高位的犯人。这些Alpha无法拒绝Omega的香味，每次爆发事件都是因为多名Alpha为了Omega大打出手。

“生育的野兽发情时，强壮的兽类会互相攻击以争夺交配权。”

记忆里那道令人厌恶的声音及时响了起来。

库洛洛知道些什么？这个病症和他说的兽群究竟有什么关系？难道是他带回来的新灾难？

在纷至沓来的疑问和不断攀升的体温中，酷拉皮卡逐渐丧失意识，倒回了床上……

按照酷拉皮卡寻衅滋事的程度，他本应被关上两个星期，但是他表现得太反常了，送进去的食物一口没动，躺在床上就跟标本一样，沉默得悄无声息。狱警到第四天才发现酷拉皮卡是陷入了昏迷，连忙把人从禁闭室里放出来，转去了医务室。

经过一番检查化验后，医生略带惋惜地告诉酷拉皮卡：“你分化得不是时候，禁闭室关了很多A类表现者，你被‘诱导’成了O类表现者，也就是你们所说的Omega。”

这个震惊的消息没能让躺在床上挂水的金发犯人表露出太多情绪，他闭着眼，刘海遮挡了大半张脸，露出收束成锐角的尖下巴。

“有治愈方法吗？”

虽然酷拉皮卡虚弱得厉害，但那副镇定的语气总让人错以为他只是有些疲惫。

医生难免多看了这个病人一眼。

“等一下，”一扫而过的目光逐渐变得探究起来，“1544号，你该不会就是酷……酷拉皮卡吧？”

“是我。”

“啊，真是没想到！”公事公办的机械语气沾染上了些许热切，让酷拉皮卡一时摸不着头脑。

“我们见过吗？”病床上的人问道。

“并不，但是雷欧力先生不久前找过我，请我多多关照他‘被关押在新大陆监狱岛的朋友’。他跟我描述过你的模样，抱歉我刚才没认出来。”

酷拉皮卡听到椅子拖动的声音，继而有人在他床边落了座。出于礼节，他睁开眼转向医生，等待对方继续话题。

“虽然我只是区区一个监狱医务室的医生，根本谈不上什么‘关照’，不过你现在的情况，说不定我还真能帮上点忙。”医生耐心地解释道，“ABO分化不像一种疾病，而像是人类向动物的‘退化’。你说的‘治愈’手段目前尚不存在，不过监狱方已经研制出了‘抑制剂’，可以避免信息素——也就是你们闻到的气味——所带来的影响，这样你也就不会被人认出来了。”

酷拉皮卡没有表现出特别的惊喜或感激，而是问道：“如果被认出来，会怎么样？”

医生愣了愣，有些语焉不详地回答道：“肯定会被狱方控制吧。毕竟发作了之后再打抑制剂就没用了，Omega的存在就是风险因素。”

虽然医生没有明说，不过他透露的信息已经暗示监狱被ABO病症侵袭了，狱方能做的只有通过控制Omega来控制其他群体，维持稳定。这样的病症如果被外界知道，一定会引发社会动乱，到时候各种团体的游行就够他们应付了，也难怪监狱会捂得这么严实。

为了确认推测，酷拉皮卡继续旁敲侧击：“难道这个病症就只在犯人之间传播吗？”

虚弱的状态削减了这位前任黑手党的凌厉感，他的目光隐匿在金色刘海之后，影影绰绰，显得温良无害。面对这样一副柔弱美丽的面孔，医生难免降低了警惕，吐露出更多信息：“其实监狱的工作人员也出现过相关病症，所以为了保证管理不会出错，现在的警察、医护等全都经历过筛选，是不受信息素影响的Beta。”

“听起来Beta和普通人没什么区别。”

医生耸耸肩，“除了Beta能够闻到信息素。”

“所以从现在起，我需要定期注射抑制剂了是吗？”

医生严肃地点了点头，回应道：“我会尽量保证你不被认出来，你自己也要多加小心，尤其是不要被人接触到体液。万一被其他犯人发现你是Omega，情况只会更糟……”

酷拉皮卡之前就了解过，犯人会争相寻找Omega，谁先找到，谁就有权做“标记”。到时候悲惨的Omega就只能通过标记他的人来度过发情期了。

“有一小部分Omega，还因此保外就医了。”

这句话终于令酷拉皮卡感到吃惊：保外就医可不是随便什么病症都能通过的。

“大概半年前，监狱里陆陆续续发生了多起打架斗殴事件，肇事双方都是身强力壮的犯人。狱警调查之后发现，几乎每一起斗殴事件都伴随着一起强奸案。现在大家都清楚，那是Omega发情所引发的事件，狱警也已经很有经验，能够及时阻止事态恶化。但是最开始的几次都被当作普通事件处理了，没人会想到……”医生顿了顿，然后才继续道，“没人会想到受侵犯的男性犯人会怀孕。那些怀孕的Omega理所当然保外就医了。之后，由于犯人们的‘庇护’和隐瞒，陆续出现了一些Omega没有及时被发现而不得不保外就医的例子。所以保险起见，你最好一会儿配些避孕药。”

酷拉皮卡紧锁眉头，努力消化着医生这番过于玄幻的话语。他在暗黑大陆遇到过各种各样离奇的事，男性怀孕与之相比不算什么。可这里不是暗黑大陆，这样的事情……他越发觉得跟库洛洛脱不了干系。

两人的对话在一问一答间不断进行，下午飞快就过去了。最后一瓶点滴结束后，酷拉皮卡朝医生道了谢，倔强地撑着那具衰竭的身躯，离开了医务室。


	4. Chapter 4

库洛洛捧着他那本《乞力马扎罗的雪》，躺在床上安静地阅读。他的舍友四天前被关了禁闭，至今没有出来，这让他得以独占牢房，和以前一样充分享受每晚阅读的闲暇。

其实这本书他早就看完了，可惜监狱的图书室不能随意进出，只能等狱警指定的代表每周去把书带回来。

下次得让人多带几本书来。他这么想着，随手翻到最后一页，看着熟悉的结尾合上了书。

——死亡本身就如同这个世界一般宽广无垠，人类又在害怕什么呢？

书中的男主角右腿生了坏疽，日复一日地等待死亡；库洛洛在暗黑大陆时，也曾看着溃烂的右手，静候某个摇摆不定的结局。可即便从同样濒死的境地中走过，他还是对死亡分外平静。

恐惧来自于陌生，而他从来都和死亡形影相伴。

不过，库洛洛接受死亡，不代表他会放任死亡。所以在那个时候，在他已经那么接近于死亡的时候，在野兽啃咬着他的身体，右臂彻底废弃、甚至无法握住书本的时候，库洛洛还是用嘴衔着书签，插入另一页发动了空间能力。

扑向他的猛兽在这千钧一发的时刻被肢解：凶兽的前肢落在了空间里，剩余的身体则随着空间的闭合，留在了那片凶恶莫测的大陆。

男人躺在崭新的空间内，剧烈运动后的呼吸不绝如缕。他勉强侧过头，看着落在身边的念书和兽肢，过了一会儿才汇集起一点力气，笑着感叹道：“没让团员一起来果然还是不行啊。”

因为伤势严重，他在空间里一动不动地躺了一整天。最后，是饥渴的感觉催促着他起身去摄取水分。

库洛洛捡起那截兽肢，尚未干涸的血水已经发黑变稠，顺着他的左腕淅淅沥沥往下淌。而他艰难地沿着手臂向上舔舐，不让流出的血水浪费。

在年幼那段食物匮乏的时期，他需要在垃圾山里翻找食物以维持生存，所以茹毛饮血对他而言不算什么。

库洛洛也想过，这些生物的血液或许有毒，它们的身上或许携带了致命的病菌，而他，或许会这么死去。

想到这样的结局，他的心底一片坦然。

这位疯狂的赌徒对着残缺的兽肢继续喝了几口血，然后随意地擦拭嘴角，重新躺了回去。

那一夜库洛洛身上的伤口如同火烧一般滚烫，不住地流脓溃烂，伤势最严重的右臂更是白骨毕现。他平静地躺着，呼吸却变得越来越微弱。在距离死亡最近的那一刻，库洛洛反反复复想起一双眼。当大部队毅然决定丢下他及时撤退的时候，只有他的仇人显出了犹豫。他们的目光有一瞬间的交汇，而库洛洛在酷拉皮卡泛红的眼里找到了些许……不忍。

也许是他们短暂得如同露水一般的合作，让酷拉皮卡对他的认知发生了变化。库洛洛不再是一个简单的抽象的符号，而成了酷拉皮卡认识的、合作过的、不共戴天的仇人。

意识溃散之际，库洛洛迷迷糊糊地想着，如果有机会，还是要拉锁链手进入旅团……

再睁开眼时，伤口已经疼得失去了感觉。库洛洛张了张嘴，发觉咽喉肿胀得发不出任何声音。他的感官集体罢工，唯有肠胃发出微弱的信号，提醒这具残破的身躯是时候进食了。于是他爬到那截已经结痂的巨型断肢边上，开始了艰难的啃咬。

靠着这一截残肢，库洛洛在空间内捱过了一个星期。他的手脚在严重溃烂之后居然奇迹般复原，甚至连白骨森然可见的右臂都重新长出了皮肉。彻底恢复后的男人脱胎换骨，变得比以前更加强壮，五感也更为敏锐。

他有种错觉，在野兽的骨血融入躯体后，自己的一部分也变成了野兽。

吱呀——

监狱铁门发出刺耳的响声，紧接着，库洛洛消失了四天的舍友被狱警塞了进来。

禁闭归来的金发犯人步伐有些虚浮，在地面踩出的轨迹透着遮挡不住的凌乱。

库洛洛的眉峰微不可见地往中间聚拢了一瞬，又飞快舒展开来，大方欣赏起对方称得上蹒跚的步伐。

“这么快出来，看来你表现得不错。”男人躺在床上，悠闲地说道。

酷拉皮卡连目光都不施舍给他，径自爬上了自己的床铺。他不敢深思自己冷暴力背后的动机，不愿承认自己不知道怎么面对库洛洛。重逢伊始的愤怒情绪漫过后，悔意与迷惘取而代之，他开始为自己对敌人的一时慈悲感到羞愧，为自以为完成末裔使命而匆忙入狱感到后悔。如果不是因为眼睛已经尽数收回，不共戴天的仇敌也在眼前殒命，他不可能束手就擒，听候法院发落。而现在，他的死敌好好活着，他却身陷囹圄。

孤独的窟卢塔像八年前回归故里的孩子一样，站在迷雾茫茫的路口，不知道下一步会迈向何方。

他不说话，可是他的沉默早就被库洛洛看透，底下藏着的不知所措如同沙土中偶然现身的宝石，引得人不住翻搅，只想一探究竟。

男人想起在船上的一些往事，因为需要他的能力，酷拉皮卡很多时候只能把怒火咽进肚里，表现得冷若冰霜。可是他目光灼灼，看向自己的时候总是带着最激烈的情绪，抵过了千言万语。

库洛洛第一次感到窟卢塔的眼中没有自己，是在两人看到切利多尼希的藏品之后。酷拉皮卡盯着那颗头颅看了许久，然后目光转向卡金的四王子，那一刻他的眼里只有切利多尼希，他只想杀死对方……

那么现在呢？库洛洛突然感到好奇，现在的锁链手，眼中还有任何事物吗？

他才产生念头，就翻身上了上铺。酷拉皮卡吓了一跳，恼怒地想将人踢下床，却被库洛洛制伏得死死的。男人按着酷拉皮卡的手腕，膝盖压在他小腿骨上，一副充满侵略性的姿态。

墙头的灯忽然熄灭，昭示着熄灯时间的来临。酷拉皮卡绯红的虹膜在丧失光线的环境里反射着唯一一丝幽暗的光。

库洛洛俯下身子，仔细端详对方的眼。

什么时候，这双眼睛竟变得如此黯淡。

他的鼻息近在咫尺，拂过酷拉皮卡的面颊，捎去热意。窟卢塔突然感到了前所未有的压迫，他绷直脊背，身后沁出一层薄薄的汗。可他不能在宿敌面前表现得退缩，于是只好瞪视着对方，脑子里电光火石闪过诸多念头。

族人的眼睛都已收回，他应该继续完成自己的另一项使命，用仅剩的力量阻止旅团作恶。绝的状态下，他或许无法杀死库洛洛，但只要旅团团长待在牢中，断头的蜘蛛就无法横行霸道。所以他得先弄清楚对方的动机。

“你……为什么会进来？”酷拉皮卡强忍着心虚和厌恶，主动开了口。他知道库洛洛会据实以告，男人根本不屑于说谎，这一点上，窟卢塔和蜘蛛倒是殊途同归。

“这里有我要找的人，”库洛洛果然如实作答，他凝望酷拉皮卡的神情在这一刻诚挚得如同祷告，“和想得到的东西。”

尽管这回答模棱两可，比蜘蛛在暗夜里的黑眸更加暧昧模糊，酷拉皮卡还是飞快地想通了：库洛洛是主动进来的。

他要找什么人？想得到什么东西？监狱里没有宝物，只有大批无法施展能力的犯人……

酷拉皮卡还没来得及展开更多推论，就被库洛洛突兀的动作打断了思路。男人忽然低头，埋在他颈项之间嗅了嗅。

“你身上什么味道？那么香。”

酷拉皮卡感到对方的鼻梁蹭过了颈侧。在薄薄的皮肉抵上蜘蛛利齿的瞬间，窟卢塔全身的寒毛都竖了起来。他再度爆发出非人的力道，右手挣脱库洛洛的钳制，直取男人的咽喉。

“滚下去。”

一字一顿的命令伴随着五指力道的加重，由于用力过猛，酷拉皮卡的手背上青筋毕现。

库洛洛被掐着气管，连喘息都难以为继。男人艰难地挤出了一丝笑意，撑起身子示意酷拉皮卡别那么紧张。

酷拉皮卡真想就这么掐死对方。他的眼里翻滚着恨意，视线却不经意触及到库洛洛的领口。这个姿势下，身上的人宽松的囚服大敞着，裸露出大片胸口。

在浴室的时候，酷拉皮卡只顾着埋头清洗，此刻才注意到，库洛洛的胸前也布满了伤痕。

不难联想这个人落单后遭遇了什么……

金发青年的手劲产生了一丝松懈，库洛洛趁机摆脱令人窒息的桎梏。让酷拉皮卡感到意外的是，男人没有多做纠缠就乖乖下了床。


	5. Chapter 5

这一段时间，找酷拉皮卡麻烦的人少了很多，相对地，还敢出手的人也棘手了很多。严管区本已存在的各方势力蠢蠢欲动，纷纷试图将这位身手不凡的金发人纳入麾下——最不济，也要让酷拉皮卡没法被其他团伙拉拢。这些前来找茬的人往往带着令人厌恶的压迫气息，现在酷拉皮卡知道了，那是Alpha的信息素在作怪。对面想必也闻得到酷拉皮卡的味道，只不过不速之客们全都认定武力高强的窟卢塔分化成了Alpha，因此没有考虑施加更加卑劣的手段。

在一次次击退找茬者的过程中，酷拉皮卡顺带了解到了库洛洛之前的事迹。

除了那张好看的脸蛋，库洛洛还戴着幻影旅团团长的头衔，这使得他刚进监狱时受到的瞩目比酷拉皮卡只多不少。谁都知道这是一个劫持卡金商船、杀害全船人员、最终被判超过200年刑期的极恶强盗，可总有人不信邪，觉得横竖大家都不能使用念能力了，再厉害的角色也不过肉体凡身。和酷拉皮卡一样，库洛洛的成名战也发生在浴室；不同的是，酷拉皮卡每一拳都直中要害，力图以最高效的方式把人打晕，库洛洛则任性得多，一场战斗下来，残缺的肢体和器官遍布整间浴室，令前来收尾的狱警都心惊胆寒。

而男人狡猾地把那些人留了一口气，只收获了几十年的追加刑期。

那天在场的人都只能在医疗机构中度过余生，几位狱警也因为心理问题被调走，库洛洛的斑斑劣迹被他充满欺骗性的笑容掩盖过去，成了虚无缥缈的监狱传说。他虽然残暴，对待狱警却客客气气，和新入狱的犯人也熟得飞快。人们害怕库洛洛，但是因为没有亲历，这份畏惧始终是存疑的，加上之后陆陆续续出现的ABO病症，大部分人的注意力很快被新一轮的传言吸引了过去。

——谣传还说，这位监狱岛刑期纪录的刷新者分化成了平庸的Beta。

在接连几周的观察中，酷拉皮卡确实发现库洛洛不受信息素的影响，连他自己都会被其他Omega的发情牵连出燥热感，库洛洛却从不见任何异样。

蜘蛛不是Alpha，这一推论多少让身为Omega的窟卢塔轻松了一些。

为了避免身份被发现，酷拉皮卡每周都去雷欧力的狱医朋友那儿注射抑制剂，顺便在闲谈之中套取情报。从狱医那儿他得知，这座监狱岛是卡金在新大陆殖民地上最固若金汤的牢笼，其中的严管区更是如同一个“真空区”，外界的念能力无法对严管区内部起作用，所有出狱的严管犯都必须在一个专门的房间里除去项圈，从那个房间直接离开。这个真空区的设计让酷拉皮卡想起自己在暗黑大陆上屡次无果的搜寻——库洛洛明明没死，锁链却找不到他，很可能也是因为对方进入了类似的空间。

那家伙还真是小心翼翼，想必一路上都在悄悄为空间能力留下“标记”。酷拉皮卡想通了库洛洛诈死的前因后果，心里居然释然多于愤怒。

他按兵不动，在波澜不惊的日常中漂泊了近一个月，终于在情绪濒临麻木的时刻迎来了狂涛骇浪。

那是一个毫无特色的下午，阳光透过稀薄的卷层云，为即将入冬的监狱注入了些许暖意。酷拉皮卡和往常一样，趁着午休提早去了医务室，然而迎接他的并非医生那张和气的面孔。

库洛洛站在药柜前，手里握着一支刚拆封的注射剂。

酷拉皮卡盯着那支药剂，一时间思绪奔涌。他太熟悉那支药了，每次诊断，医生给他注射的都是同一款药剂。

“医生呢？”

库洛洛没有理会酷拉皮卡的问题，而是反问道：“你每周来医务室，是为了这个抑制剂？”

酷拉皮卡知道，自己再度被不加掩饰的眼神和表情出卖，先一步教男人看穿了想法。他冷下神色，不耐烦地回答道：“不关你事。”说着就往里间的床位走去。

库洛洛及时拦在他面前，嘴边竖起了一根食指，“嘘，医生在里面休息呢。”

酷拉皮卡猛然反应过来：库洛洛放倒了医生。这个寡廉鲜耻的小偷、强盗，进了监狱还敢兴风作浪！

他拽着对方的领口把人按在药柜上，咬牙切齿道：“你来这里做什么？”

被按着的人却一脸无辜，语气轻飘飘如若这一室纯白里抖落的灰尘。

“跟你的目的一样。”

他话音刚落，酷拉皮卡的拳头就砸了下来。进入监狱一个月后，窟卢塔终于再一次对蜘蛛大打出手。

库洛洛发现，酷拉皮卡真的很喜欢往人脸上招呼。要是他刚才躲得再慢一点，可能又得失去一颗牙齿了。

“到底是怎么回事？”酷拉皮卡的眼睛开始泛红。

库洛洛确实不知道。他本来不受信息素的影响，可自从酷拉皮卡从禁闭室回来，事情就变了样。

窟卢塔的味道让他烦躁。

药柜里摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，第一击落空之后，整座柜子都开始震颤，里面的药品左摇右摆地晃动着，朝打架者发出警示。酷拉皮卡立马收敛了冲动，抄起桌上器皿内的镊子，袭向库洛洛。被压制在橱柜上的蜘蛛来不及寻找其他物件，只好反手以刚才取出的抑制剂作为格挡。金属尖端与玻璃弧面猛烈碰撞，抑制剂的容器瞬间破裂，碎片溅往四面八方，划伤了两人的手。这样短暂的缓冲对库洛洛来说已经足够，他快速丢弃破碎的容器，顺势劈向酷拉皮卡的右腕，另一只手格挡住酷拉皮卡的右手手肘。

酷拉皮卡接下库洛洛的劈砍，仍旧紧握着镊子。他手上的伤口正往外溢着血，因为太过用力，更多液体渗出，汇聚成一道细细的血线。金属最终被挡在了一个惊心动魄的距离，威胁着库洛洛的颈动脉，却无法再前进分毫。

库洛洛睁大了眼睛，头一次在战斗中流露出吃惊的神色。他的眼前，窟卢塔殷红的虹膜疾速褪色，刹那间成了一潭了无生气的苦茶。

酷拉皮卡维持火红眼的时间又缩短了。

窟卢塔本身显然也意识到了这一点，他松开手，在镊子坠地的清响中，灰心地注视着库洛洛。房间里满目纯白的漫反射让他的瞳仁无限剔透，清浅得几近透明。

他像个随时随地会消失的人，眼里那簇火熄灭后，就要散作一缕青烟。

鬼使神差地，库洛洛扯过酷拉皮卡失去锁链、汩汩流血的右手，抱住了对方。

布料下是脂肪与肌肉流失后凸现的骨骼，那么硌人，那么真实。库洛洛的下巴抵在酷拉皮卡肩头，两处部位硬碰硬，磨蹭不出一丝温情。可他开口的声音轻得几乎要让任何一位听众都产生“温柔”的错觉。

“现在你知道了。”

酷拉皮卡定在原地，暴怒的情绪冲刷着四肢，却驱动不了它们。他的五感同时被库洛洛身上散发的气息碾压着、轰炸着，耳畔蜂鸣阵阵，眼前花白一片。

“我是个不受任何人影响的Alpha，但是……”库洛洛没有继续说下去，而是以实际行动向酷拉皮卡作出了说明：男人避开项圈，轻轻衔住了酷拉皮卡的颈侧，已然勃发的下身缓慢蹭着怀里的人。

惊恐的情绪沿着酷拉皮卡的脊背窜入头脑，引发了一场轰轰烈烈的爆炸。他想要奋起反抗，挣脱男人的怀抱，再狠狠揍上几拳，可库洛洛充满侵略性的信息素笼罩着他，让他只能臣服，连双腿都几欲瘫软。

库洛洛的犬齿已经抵上酷拉皮卡薄嫩的皮肉，他舔了舔这片信息素最为浓郁的部位，嘴下微微用力，恰到好处的力道让美味的腺体处泛出淤青，却不至于破皮。

“唔……”酷拉皮卡抑制不住发出了一声低吟，整个人从库洛洛怀里往下滑去。

库洛洛收紧了怀抱，又立刻放开酷拉皮卡，踢过转椅好让双腿发颤的青年坐下，而后转身在药柜里东翻西找。

这正是绝佳的偷袭机会，酷拉皮卡催动自己的肌肉，想让身体行动起来，可是翻滚的血液却只往一个方向涌去，那里刚刚与库洛洛进行了令人作呕的亲密接触，此刻竟然可耻地硬了。

“你从禁闭室回来后，我发现自己没法很好地控制信息素了，只能通过抑制剂来调节。”库洛洛把需要的药品挑选出来，给自己做了简单的止血和包扎，然后当着酷拉皮卡的面，轻车熟路地把抑制剂推入静脉。剩余的药品和绷带，连同一句俯身低语，被他一齐推到酷拉皮卡面前，“我只对你有反应。而我猜……你也一样。”语毕，那只包着绷带的手来到酷拉皮卡胯间，在得到令人满意的确认结果之后收了回去。

库洛洛的离去让医务室里令人心悸的气味减轻了不少，酷拉皮卡合上眼，试图平复体内翻涌的欲望。等手脚稍微恢复了一些知觉，他立刻取过抑制剂，扎进自己的手臂。握着药剂的右手上，干涸的血痕纠缠在一起，形成了一个神秘扭曲的“X”。

他不知道哪一道是自己的，哪一道是库洛洛留下的。


	6. Chapter 6

酷拉皮卡沉着脸，拨开人群走向库洛洛。那副怒容满面的模样惹得操场上不少人喧哗起哄，恨不得这两个带着点传奇色彩的罪犯能立马干上一架。

声势浩大的看客群体尽头，站着和酷拉皮卡抵死纠缠的宿敌。男人侧过身，平静地回视来者不善的窟卢塔。在囚服的映衬下，他墨色的散发和苍白的皮肤泾渭分明。整个世界挤满喧嚣的色彩，唯有库洛洛褪了色，比黑更昏昧，比白更刺眼。

可惜这样的画面在酷拉皮卡眼中只存在了一瞬，很快他的视野就被血红填满。在这群从未对他怀有好意的囚犯面前，稀世的火红眼不再遮遮掩掩，高傲地现出了本来的模样。

酷拉皮卡一把揪住库洛洛的领子，沉声质问道：“你把那个医生杀了？”

库洛洛勾了勾嘴角，凑到酷拉皮卡耳边，用只有双方能听到的音量说道：“怎么，对我那么有感觉吗？居然现在才缓过神来。”

这回酷拉皮卡没有揍脸，他的拳头毫不留情地砸在库洛洛的腹部。库洛洛后退了两步，胃里面翻江倒海，却站着不还手。

围观者们纷纷吹起了口哨，没想到传说中的强盗头目对阵红眼恶魔，居然是这样的场面。

酷拉皮卡很早就发现，库洛洛从不对自己还手。他不清楚原因，不过如果蜘蛛以为这就能构成某种程度的“弥补”，那可真是太瞧不起人了。窟卢塔的第二拳已经来到库洛洛的侧腹，再前进一寸就能成功折断男人的肋骨。

“你们干什么！”狱警的吼声插入两人的斗争。

酷拉皮卡刹那间的分神被库洛洛抓住，男人一个侧身 ，躲过了攻击。

狱警连忙控制住酷拉皮卡，转头对库洛洛说道：“1296号，有探视。”

“好的。”库洛洛露出友善的微笑，仿佛什么都没发生过一般，跟随另外两位狱警扬长而去。

酷拉皮卡警惕地朝男人离开的方向看去，正好撞上库洛洛的回眸。与他和善的笑意相反，黑发犯人的目光黢黑冰凉，偶尔卷入其中的光芒也统统罹难。一瞬的对视令酷拉皮卡脊背发凉，产生了极其糟糕的预感——监狱只允许亲属探视，而库洛洛来自流星街，除了他的蜘蛛腿还有谁会来探监？

酷拉皮卡惊疑不定地参加了点名，跟随队伍进入工厂，心思却全部集中到了库洛洛身上。等他回过神来，库洛洛已经结束探视，回到了工厂。

“下午五点，浴室见。”

经过酷拉皮卡身边的时候，库洛洛低声说道，那语气仿佛在约酷拉皮卡一起喝下午茶。

酷拉皮卡的眼底顷刻间涌起密布的红，里面倾注了不再新鲜的血液，带着腐朽而沉重的深褐色卷入虹膜，一阵翻搅之后又归于平静。

五点整，酷拉皮卡如约而至。

这个时段并非监狱规定的洗浴时间，酷拉皮卡到达的时候，浴室周围空无一人。他停在浴室入口，心想这真是个“密谈”的好地方，万一谈不拢，毁尸灭迹也方便。青年将右手插入裤子口袋，紧绷的肩背略微放松了一些。然后左手轻轻一推，本该锁着的门就开了。

库洛洛在门边靠着墙等他，看他进来，叮嘱道：“记得把门关上。”

酷拉皮卡最厌烦库洛洛这种先发制人的把戏——他如果关门，就顺从了旅团团长；要是不关，又显得有所畏惧。

“要关你自己关。”金发青年没好气地往里走去。

库洛洛无所谓地笑了笑，他凑过去，故意撞上酷拉皮卡的肩膀，借助关门的动作把对方困在自己的躯干和门板之间。

酷拉皮卡一把推开他，冷冷嘲讽道：“监狱已经在调查狱医的死，你说你会不会成为新王登基大赦后第一个改变律法、被判死刑的人？”

“过失杀人，”库洛洛的眼神逡巡于酷拉皮卡的颈项，深棕色项圈环绕在对方细长的脖颈上，衬得白皙肌肤下的青色脉络分毫毕现，“我只不过给他注射了镇静剂，好让他冷静一些。”

尽管心里怒不可遏，拳头也蓄势待发，但是酷拉皮卡的理智告诉他，库洛洛没理由也没必要杀死医生，这应该和男人的计划有关。青年咽了口气，手插回口袋里，假装平静地开口道：“叫我来到底有什么事？”

库洛洛注视着他，深黑的双眼少见地透着些许柔软。

“要不要加入旅团，锁链手？”

酷拉皮卡睁大了眼，简直怀疑自己的耳朵。

“加入旅团，跟我一起越狱。你那位医生内应死了，再在这里待下去，你也只会白白暴露Omega的身份，被他们关起来。”见他不作声，库洛洛自顾自解释道。

这就是他杀死医生的原因？为了迫使自己加入旅团，跟他一起越狱？酷拉皮卡感觉不可理喻。

“如果你的大脑还正常，”半晌，酷拉皮卡艰难地开口说道，“那你应该记得，我和旅团不共戴天。”浴室里潮湿的空气令他嗓音生锈，声带每振动一次，都牵涉着相互磨砺的钝痛，弥漫成口腔内挥之不去的铁锈味。他丧失血色的唇因为过分用力而染上了浅粉。库洛洛伸手，拇指按在他的唇角，轻柔摩挲。

酷拉皮卡没来得及做出任何反应，Alpha霸道的信息素就铺展开来。窟卢塔定在原地，就像不幸遭遇捕猎者而陷入假死的猎物，四肢僵直，无法动弹。

“听我说。”库洛洛用一句命令式的让步作为他诡辩的开场白，“现存的团员，有好几人并未参加过窟卢塔屠杀，你和他们不存在直接的仇恨。而旅团的行为准则是‘想要就去得到’，也符合你当前的目标——你已经得到了所有的眼睛，还想要的无非就是我的命。既然如此，加入旅团就是最好的选择，这样你才有最大的机会接近我、观察我、暗杀我。”

库洛洛凑近酷拉皮卡，视线落在金发人被他揉得红肿的嘴唇上。

“团员之间禁止相互残杀，有什么问题就抛硬币解决。不过……‘蜘蛛腿不会相互掣肘’和‘蜘蛛腿能砍掉蜘蛛脑袋’并不冲突，就看我们谁能笑到最后了。”这一刻天时地利，酷拉皮卡恢复殷红的双唇只缺一道烙印，于是库洛洛随性而至，吻上了酷拉皮卡。

两双唇短暂地相互依偎，分开的时候，库洛洛伸出舌头，濡湿了酷拉皮卡的唇瓣。然后他重新审视窟卢塔，对方水光淋漓的嘴唇让他感觉不胜满意。他再度覆上去，撬开对方的唇齿，通过唾液交换感受着信息素的交融。

两人的体温都在升高，Omega诱人的香气漫溢，让库洛洛有些动情。

变故发生在瞬息之间，库洛洛正纠缠着酷拉皮卡的舌头，金发青年猛然抬手掰住库洛洛的肩膀，膝盖狠狠顶上了对方的腹部。他是故意的，男人下午才在同一部位挨了一拳，现在雪上加霜，防线一下子薄弱得岌岌可危。

库洛洛飞快抽身，挡下了酷拉皮卡纷至沓来的拳脚。金发人挥舞翻飞的袖口中，一截皓腕若隐若现，库洛洛瞥见上面印着的淤痕，立马明白这是酷拉皮卡着急注射留下的印记——窟卢塔把抑制剂藏在插兜的口袋里，在受到压制的时候强撑着给自己注射了药剂。

库洛洛忍不住咧嘴笑了，这是酷拉皮卡在男人脸上见过的最为疯狂的笑意。寒意沿着脊柱冲进脑海，金发青年飞出一腿，顺势踢开了一旁的淋浴开关。密集的水柱呈锥形洒下，恰好淋了库洛洛一身。酷拉皮卡再度出拳攻击男人腹部的同一位置，然后飞快地掠过对方身旁，打开了所有水龙头。

浴室里霎时间下起了雨，因为未到洗浴时间，管道里只有冷水。放射状的水柱将浓郁的信息素溶解稀释，给酷拉皮卡腾出了喘息空间。他的呼吸剧烈起伏，体能在高度紧张的打斗后急遽下降。那双不屈不挠的红眼睛明明灭灭，正透过雨幕警惕地注视着库洛洛的一举一动。

库洛洛站立的位置切段了酷拉皮卡逃出浴室的通道，男人维持着有恃无恐的优雅微笑，在纷扬的细密雨丝中，黑色天鹅绒一般的眼眸柔软得让人几欲陷落。

“你还没有回答我，锁链手。”

但是他并不真的需要酷拉皮卡的回答，蜘蛛想要的，从来都直接抢。库洛洛既然要酷拉皮卡成为他的团员，就会为此不遗余力。

所以在酷拉皮卡开口之前，他先冲了上去。火红眼的时限快到了，库洛洛不需要硬碰硬。他飞身上墙，踢向一盏花洒。酷拉皮卡果然预判了他的行动，敏捷地躲开了喷射的水柱。不过这只是库洛洛拖延时间、声东击西的把戏，他稳稳落在酷拉皮卡面前，一瞬间拉近了两人的距离。

酷拉皮卡对准面前的人就是一拳。男人都快对这直冲面门的招呼产生条件反射了，驾轻就熟地避开酷拉皮卡的拳头；酷拉皮卡也早就看腻了库洛洛的闪躲，脚下毫不留情地横扫过去。

火红眼又暗了几分，库洛洛看准时机，干脆任酷拉皮卡扫荡自己。这一腿的力道远不如之前那么排山倒海，库洛洛中招后双腿一曲，就着摔倒的姿势拦腰抱住酷拉皮卡，狠狠咬上了对方的脖颈。

已经陷入阴沉的火红眼猝然鲜亮起来。


	7. Chapter 7

倒下的过程中，库洛洛始终紧咬着酷拉皮卡脖颈的侧后方。正面相对的姿势让他很难直接衔住酷拉皮卡的腺体，但是尖锐的犬齿依旧斜侧着擦过项圈、卡入皮肉，好让Alpha的信息素畅通无阻地进入到Omega体内，捎去一阵又一阵强烈的感官冲击。

酷拉皮卡的大脑瞬时一片空茫，库洛洛的咬合力道加重了几分，他也无知无觉。在辩不清五感是衰竭还是放大的文文莫莫中，唯有血液沸腾的响动清晰入耳。酷拉皮卡本可以用抑制剂对抗其他Alpha的信息素压迫，唯独面对库洛洛的时候，这屡试不爽的招数失效了——严管区这么多Alpha，每一个人的味道都让窟卢塔反胃，只有他最为憎恶的人，散发着让他无法抗拒的气息。之前两人都用抑制剂掩盖身份，构成了一派粉饰太平的相安无事；而现在库洛洛无所顾忌地释放，引得酷拉皮卡也无法继续克制。Alpha和Omega的信息素勾缠在一起，爆发出天雷地火般的催情效果。

短暂下落的零点几秒绵长得仿佛一场繁文缛节的仪式，在酷拉皮卡的脊背重重撞地之前，库洛洛终于松开了他。

湿漉漉的衣物蹭在湿漉漉的地面，一切都水润、冰凉，除了他们攀升的体温。

黑发男人伏于酷拉皮卡身上，牙齿浅浅磨蹭着对方刚被烙下的淤青。酷拉皮卡只觉得那股专属于库洛洛的气味像是直接刻进了血液，他激动地想要还手，落在库洛洛后背的肘击却软绵绵的，几下之后手掌就只能无力地搭在对方身后，宛若一道拙劣效法的拥抱。

他身上全是我的味道。库洛洛想道，鼻尖亲昵地掠过酷拉皮卡弧度优美的肩颈线条，在锁骨处落下一道吻。男人支起身子，任由酷拉皮卡的手掌从肩头滑落。热烈的间隙沉淀了片刻深切的凝视，他漆黑瞳仁的倒影里，窟卢塔一度暗淡的眼眸此刻正火光烛天，恢复了记忆中摄人心魄的模样。

这样才对。库洛洛满意地分开酷拉皮卡的双腿，贴了上去。淋湿的裤子被他撑起一块，清晰勾勒出胯下蓄势待发的冲动。

酷拉皮卡仍在垂死挣扎，他曲起双腿用力往中间并拢，不让男人挤进来。库洛洛恶意地将手伸向酷拉皮卡的裆部，毫不怜惜地揉了两把。疼痛令酷拉皮卡倒抽一口气，库洛洛趁机挤入青年的双腿之间，拿自己欲望的源头抵着对方。很快，酷拉皮卡的胯下重新鼓了起来。碰撞的信息素将两人的冲动层层堆垒，谁都掩饰不住逐渐加重的喘息。

酷拉皮卡蜷起手指，小臂才挪动分毫的距离，就被库洛洛扼住了手腕。慢慢加重的力道迫使酷拉皮卡松开了手——他的掌心正握着一支带有针管的空容器。

男人近乎宠溺地笑道：“让你穿着宽松的衣服，就是给你藏武器的机会。”

说着，他便同酷拉皮卡十指相扣，已经见底的药剂容器被他们的手掌包裹，在库洛洛发力的抓握下破裂成了碎渣。两人的手顷刻间鲜血淋漓，库洛洛却是越握越紧，仿佛要和酷拉皮卡骨血相融。

皮开肉绽的痛楚叫酷拉皮卡清醒过来，可交融的血液又进一步攫获了他的欲望。他在沦陷的边界浮沉起落，越是恨意鲜明，越是难以自持。

“所以你还是别穿了。”

库洛洛托着酷拉皮卡的后背把人抱进怀里，玻璃碎片和针管在他松手后丁零当啷地落地，一时间，积水的地面接连不断盛开涟漪。

酷拉皮卡的衣服被库洛洛卷到胸口，男人淌血的掌心覆盖在他的嶙峋瘦骨上，留了一路血痕。因为身体衰弱，酷拉皮卡这副身躯变得更容易留下伤痕，打斗中落下的淤青和血迹交错在一起，在他白皙的皮肤上格外醒目。库洛洛终于没有把酷拉皮卡的囚服扯坏，而是耐着性子脱去了青年的上衣，免得这位心高气傲的窟卢塔彻底杜绝成为他团员的可能性。

他重新握住酷拉皮受伤的手，两个人的血液交汇到一处，沿着酷拉皮卡的小臂往下流淌。柔软的舌苔贴上了酷拉皮卡掌心的伤口，偶尔碰上嵌在皮肉里的碎玻璃，库洛洛还会以灵活的口舌帮他一一剔除。被水冲淡的信息素凭借这种方式在两人体内重新积累浓度，库洛洛吞咽着酷拉皮卡的血液，只觉得口腔里的馨甜比春药更加催情。他另一只手从酷拉皮卡背后一路抚摸到青年的胸前，胸口沉睡的两点在他的挑逗下泛出了粉色，扁平的乳尖也因为库洛洛的一再揉捏而颤抖着立了起来。

酷拉皮卡快要承受不住Omega对Alpha天生的臣服欲，谛视库洛洛的眼睛沾了水汽，恨意都显得朦胧。他的理智几乎被焚烧殆尽，灼热的脑海中只剩下一个念头：眼前的人是库洛洛·鲁西鲁，该死的蜘蛛头目。

这个名字仿佛窟卢塔的雷区底线，酷拉皮卡突然发狠地咬上库洛洛的肩膀。男人的血透过囚服，涌进嘴里。酷拉皮卡本该避免和对方的体液交流，然而事已至此，接下来的一切都无从逃避，他干脆肆无忌惮地反抗，齿印和抓痕成了他对抗Alpha的微弱证据。

库洛洛任由酷拉皮卡在身上留下伤口。他最开始只想临时标记，好让酷拉皮卡别那么暴躁；现在看来，他自己的理智也快被信息素击溃了。

男人洒落细碎的吻，从执握对方的那只手开始，沿着酷拉皮卡的脉搏、手臂、肩膀、脖颈一路缠绵，直到窟卢塔被他掰过下颌，两双唇再度交叠。他捉弄窟卢塔胸口的手配合着他的热吻，游走到线条深邃的人鱼线上，又在浅浅撩拨之后继续往下，潜入酷拉皮卡松垮的囚裤之中。

酷拉皮卡感觉到男人的手先是隔着内裤按揉他昂扬的欲望，接着又挑起内裤边沿，亲密地贴上了他的皮肉。修长的手指包裹住他的性器，拇指从冠状沟沿途游历至他饱满的顶端，在铃口处不住打转。肌肤相亲的触感几乎让Omega落下泪来，要不是库洛洛的唇舌侵占了他的口腔，他可能已经发出难耐的呻吟。

库洛洛一把扯下酷拉皮卡的裤子，把分泌的清液涂抹在暴露出来的柱体上，开始上下律动。很快，Omega的性器就在他的抚摸下吐露出更多透明液体。

莲蓬头不知疲倦地放着水，将两人接吻时唾液交换的声音、手上下抚弄湿润性器的声音、浸湿了的衣物剥离的声音、身体动弹时搅动积水的声音，这一切一切湿淋淋的声音，通通掩盖在沙沙的水声之下。

酷拉皮卡的裤子也被彻底脱去，浑身上下只剩一道项圈，颤抖的身体处处透着粉色。库洛洛撤去了他那绵长的吻，一同撤离的还有他紧握对方性器的手，这只手在狠狠刮去铃口的粘液之后，来到了Omega早已情动的后穴。那里微微张合，虽然尚未进入发情期随时可交媾的状态，却也在Alpha的引诱下流出了许多液体。库洛洛的手指畅通无阻地进入了对方。他试着抽插了一下，温软的肠道立刻将他的手指紧密包裹。内壁顺从的反应唤起了库洛洛体内蛰伏的兽性，男人再难维持绅士风度，第二根手指随即粗暴地刺了进去。

酷拉皮卡按捺不住，发出了一声清晰可闻的抽吸。

库洛洛伏在他耳边，声音里带着笑意，“你里面比淋了水还湿。”

话音才落，他就感觉Omega的内里一阵收缩，更多液体淌了出来。两根手指在肠液的润滑下节律性地进出，时而撑开穴口，为之后的侵入做扩张，时而深入甬道，勾勾缠缠地开拓酷拉皮卡的敏感带。

酷拉皮卡受伤的手被库洛洛按在地面，完好的那只则抵在库洛洛肩头，无力地推拒。体内作乱的手指牵扯出了难以形容的感受，酷拉皮卡只好咬紧下唇对抗着Omega的天然渴望。他不知道自己此刻隐忍的神情多么惹人垂涎，从库洛洛的角度看去，金发青年溢满眼角的红、睫毛上垂挂的水珠、鼻尖抽吸时的耸动，还有嘴唇微张所呈现的潋滟之姿，通通化作最原始的冲动，在男人体内横冲直撞地寻找出口。库洛洛狠心地又加入了一根手指，把酷拉皮卡填得满满当当。他两指撑开肠壁，不让敏感的肠肉绞太紧而阻碍他的动作，第三根手指则顺着肠壁摸索，终于找到了能让Omega诚实表达感受的位置。

酷拉皮卡一下子绷紧后背，双腿死死夹住了库洛洛的腰。库洛洛得到反馈，立刻在同一位置持续发力，他的角度找得近乎完美，酷拉皮卡感觉不到疼痛，唯有酥麻的电流感沿着神经快速传导。

“混蛋……混蛋！”青年不顾一切地破口大骂，男人被他咬伤的部位已经结痂，又在酷拉皮卡的推搡之下重新流血，“去死吧！”

“好啊，”库洛洛三指并拢，一同在那个令酷拉皮卡失态的部位按压，“那就加入旅团，时刻盯着我，让我的余生在被你环伺的危机中度过，直到你真正把我杀死。”

酷拉皮卡的内壁一阵收缩，随着男人宣言的最后一个音节落下，他那无人抚慰的前端倏然跳动着吐出了一股精液。

“听到我死，让你这么兴奋吗？”库洛洛不由失笑。酷拉皮卡绞得太紧了，他都可以想象进入后会是怎样一番销魂的滋味


	8. Chapter 8

男人飞快抽出了手，指尖布满的清亮粘液在他张开五指的时候拉扯出许多道细丝。他把这些春情撩动的液体抹在酷拉皮卡的乳尖，又扶着自己的性器挤入对方灼热的甬道。水流从他的湿发顶端汇聚，夹带隐忍已久的汗液落到酷拉皮卡颊边。

不论他们的姿态如何变换，两只鲜血淋漓的手始终交握着，不知疲倦地进行信息素交换。Alpha强势的味道早已侵入四肢百骸，酷拉皮卡神志不清，甚至开始浑浑噩噩地回应库洛洛的撞击。他翻涌的欲望化作泛滥春水，从腹腔深处倾泻而出，浇灌着体内开疆扩土的侵略者。持续的撞击把淫水带出，在交合处滴滴答答地淌落。

库洛洛也被Omega魅惑的气息扰乱，循着本能在酷拉皮卡身上驰骋。完美契合的肠壁勾勒着男人狰狞性器的模样，在他撤出的时候依依不舍地进行挽留。每挺动一次，库洛洛的性器就深入一分，在获得短暂满足之后迎来更为广袤的空虚。他知道，只有彻底标记酷拉皮卡，才能把这份空虚击溃。于是他抱住酷拉皮卡，就着结合的姿势坐起身，形成青年缠腰坐在他身上的姿态。

“唔嗯……”这个姿势进得太深，酷拉皮卡被迫发出压抑的呜咽。他仍记得自己是在和谁进行这样可耻可悲的交媾，根深蒂固的仇怨让他不愿败落在原始冲动之下。可是每当库洛洛的顶端轧过他的敏感点，又不管不顾地往更深处进犯，他就只能在一阵战栗中迎来充实与满足。

相对而坐的姿势大大方便了库洛洛，男人埋首在酷拉皮卡胸前，舔舐着Omega红肿的乳尖。他下身进犯得凶狠，嘴上也毫不留情，在乳晕周围留下了数不清的咬痕。酷拉皮卡想扯开库洛洛的脑袋，可那只手才来到对方脑后就使不上任何力气了，只能软软捧着对方的黑发，比起拒绝，更像是一种催促。

Alpha从善如流，衔着那一小粒乳尖，用舌苔快频率地摩擦着。酷拉皮卡急促的喘息对他而言是最好的鼓励，他故意发出响亮的吮咬声，又时不时拉扯一番，把那充血的部位啃得更加红艳诱人。另一侧被冷落的乳尖微微颤抖着，酷拉皮卡下意识往前送了送，连他自己都不清楚这个动作意味着什么。

库洛洛感受到了Omega的不满，他的手摸索至一直啃咬的部位，把那里挤出了微微隆起的弧度，看上去就像尚在发育的雌兽的胸脯。男人的唇舌转而服侍起另一边，仿佛要将酷拉皮卡两侧的胸口都咬破。

残暴的行为换来了Omega顺服的轻哼，库洛洛终于松开两人一直交握的手，一边一掌地托着酷拉皮卡的两瓣臀，加大了挞伐的力道。他沿着Omega刚被调教得饱满湿润的乳头，一路吻到对方发出轻吟的唇瓣。

酷拉皮卡硬挺的性器随着库洛洛的动作摇晃着，不时蹭上对方粗糙的囚服面料。敏感的龟头在摩擦中经受了加倍的战栗，往囚服上划下一道又一道水痕。

库洛洛揉着酷拉皮卡过于骨感的臀部，精准无误地撞在青年体内的欲望开关上。酷拉皮卡被撞得神志涣散，只觉得每一下都让快感从鼠蹊迸发出来，激得他头皮发麻。他胡乱躲避着库洛洛的亲吻，害怕接下来让人神志昏愦的一切。可这具臣服于本能的身体早已被Alpha掌控，在库洛洛的攻势下，他的淌水的性器再也忍不住，又一次释放出来。白色液体喷洒在两人腹部，库洛洛的囚服上一下子沾满了酷拉皮卡对他渴求的证据。

这让陷入征服情绪的Alpha大为满足，他重新把人放回地上，抓着酷拉皮卡的脚踝把对方一条腿抬到自己肩上。满手的鲜血染在窟卢塔脚踝上，库洛洛像是想起什么，放缓了身下的动作。他摩挲着酷拉皮卡纤细的踝关节，血迹被抹开，又快速沾上更多。

浴室里逐渐氤氲出些许雾气，溅在身上的水也褪去冰凉，有了热度。两人都知道，那是浴室即将开放的信号。库洛洛却不紧不慢地侧过脸，开始用舌苔缓缓清理起酷拉皮卡踝上的血迹。

一想到其他人进来就会看到自己这副狼狈不堪的模样，酷拉皮卡一阵紧张，本就紧致的甬道因此变得更加窄小，一收一缩地驱赶着库洛洛的性器。

“你是在催我快一些吗？”库洛洛声音沙哑，明显还没从信息素的侵袭中彻底挣脱，“别急，我先给你做个记号。”

淌血的指尖在酷拉皮卡脚踝内侧勾勾画画，从酷拉皮卡的视角看去，男人专注的侧脸完全不像一头被欲望把控的野兽。两人交合的密处也被酷拉皮卡尽收眼底：库洛洛还在温存地出入他的身体，每一次抽离，都会带出粘腻的肠液，又在下一次挺动中送回体内一部分。

场面无比煽情，酷拉皮卡只觉得刚刚发泄过的性器又开始抬头。可当他看清男人画的是什么，这一室淙淙热水又霎时间降到了冰点，把他所有不可抑制的欲望都浇熄了——

湿润的皮肤上，尚未凝固的血液不住往下垂坠，勾勒出一幅抽象图景。可酷拉皮卡看得分明，脚踝内侧晕染的红色，绘的赫然是一只蜘蛛。

所有情不自禁都在这一刻凋落成了嘲笑，男人在体内撩动春水的动作也淡退成了一进一出的机械运动。酷拉皮卡彻底清醒过来，蒙着雾气的双眼急剧冷却，恢复了清明透彻。在库洛洛濒临释放的加速过程中，青年狠狠踹上对方的腹部。多次遭到攻击的部位传来割裂浴火的钝痛，库洛洛被这积蓄力量的一脚踹了出去，离开了酷拉皮卡的缠人的穴道。

临门一脚被赶出来的滋味可不好受，库洛洛立刻抓着酷拉皮卡的头发、掐着他的下颌，把勃然怒张的性器塞进了青年嘴里。酷拉皮卡被他堵得合不拢嘴，口水只能极不体面地从嘴角流下。

怒目而视的红眼睛活了过来，越燃越鲜亮，仿佛要把男人洞穿。

库洛洛按着酷拉皮卡的后脑，强迫对方来了次深喉。酷拉皮卡只觉得喉咙口的黏膜都被男人粗暴的动作剐破了，食道反射性地收缩着，试图把对方的性器吐出去。紧接着，有什么在他嘴里膨胀起来，把他的颌关节撑到了极限。酷拉皮卡惊恐地瞪视库洛洛，这勾人的眼神看得库洛洛欲罢不能，成结的性器立马喷射出大股精液。Alpha的射精过程持续了很久，其中一部分精液灌入酷拉皮卡的喉咙，更多的则被充血的性器挤压，顺着青年的嘴角往外漫溢。

蜘蛛意犹未尽地继续抽插了几番，才从窟卢塔的口腔退出。酷拉皮卡马上咳嗽起来，意欲把不慎吞咽的精液咳出来，可惜那些液体已经以非常规的方式留在Omega体内，成了他无法否认的一部分。

残留龟头的精液被库洛洛抹在酷拉皮卡脸颊上，为青年平添了几分淫靡。酷拉皮卡愣了片刻才回过神来，等他懊恼地打算反击，库洛洛已经走开了。男人将水龙头一盏盏关上，返程的时候顺势捞起酷拉皮卡的衣服，扔给了金发青年。

直到此刻，两人的理智才全部回笼。

“赶紧收拾一下，第一批洗澡的马上来了。”库洛洛本来就没脱下囚服，抹平衣衫上的褶皱后，也不管沾得到处都是的血迹和精斑，就这么远远抛下一句，离开了浴室。他心里清楚，这种时候，比起多余的嘘寒问暖，窟卢塔更希望他立刻消失。

旅团团长对自身的行为产生了些许惊诧和疑虑——侵犯“准团员”可不像是他的做法。而且从锁链手的角度看，在知道医生死讯的前提下，只做出这样微弱的抵抗，着实过于反常。该说是信息素的效力太强大吗？库洛洛倒也听说过，个别Alpha和Omega会因为信息素契合度极高而结为“番”——一种类似于命中注定的说法。除此之外，很难解释两人异乎寻常的举动。

库洛洛叹了口气。他原本没想做得那么过，现在反而欲求不满，恨不得立刻把酷拉皮卡据为己有。

随心所欲是自由；被欲望和冲动掌控，做出偏离计划的行为，却是“不由自主”。

心尖还能回忆起锁链钻入的刺痛，酷拉皮卡总是让他无法自由。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了，车也开了，大致前因后果也交代了，如果不想面对太过于藕断丝连的团酷，请不要往下看了！后面真的很雷！！很OOC！！！


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续往下看表示你愿意接受一切丧失逻辑和三观的剧情……我接受一切建议，只要不要太过凶巴巴就好Q^Q

尽管库洛洛和酷拉皮卡赶在大部队入浴之前离开了浴室，但是封闭空间内挥之不去的气味无异于在昭告天下：酷拉皮卡其实是个被库洛洛抢先下手的Omega。

一夜之间，整个严管区都沸腾了。那些忌惮酷拉皮卡的家伙又开始蠢蠢欲动，打算不择手段地把这只珍贵的Omega据为己有。

每一晚酷拉皮卡都染着一身一言难尽的气味回到牢房，他竭泽而渔地使用着自己偷藏的抑制剂，以免在打斗时被Alpha的气息影响。有时他经历恶斗，自身的气味已经微乎其微，交杂在身上的Alpha们的味道却张牙舞爪、极为刺鼻。

两周过去了，当酷拉皮卡再度浑身浴血地站在牢房门口时，已经躺在床上悠闲阅读的库洛洛终于放下手头的新书，回视疲惫的窟卢塔。

多年来跌跌撞撞的路途上，恶意时常如同暴雨倾盆，酷拉皮卡却不曾低头躲避扑面的雨水。哪怕分化成受人欺压的Omega，他的脊骨也还是笔直。

在库洛洛开口之前，不屈的窟卢塔抢先道：“我可以加入旅团。”

这是这些天来酷拉皮卡和库洛洛说的第一句话，这句话成功令旅团团长停留在了欲言又止的状态。

原本酷拉皮卡觉得能让库洛洛一直呆在监狱就行，可现在他认清了两点：一是库洛洛有办法越狱，根本不会老实呆在这地方；二是Alpha对Omega存在绝对压制，这种压制下自己根本无法杀死库洛洛。

那天中午，在发现医生的死亡之后，酷拉皮卡强忍着愧怍，拿走了一些的抑制剂——他不敢取走太多，怕让调查的警方发现端倪。

随后他经历了两周的围攻，抑制剂用量在这一期间几乎成倍增长。藏货即将告罄，如果酷拉皮卡再不找出获取抑制剂的新途径，那么他的下场不是沦为其他犯人的玩物，就是成为监狱的“小白鼠”。然而医生死亡的事情还在调查中，原本的医务室作为现场被严加看管，新来的狱医则在一个几乎空无一物的临时办公室坐诊，酷拉皮卡连看到抑制剂的机会都没有。

深思熟虑之后，酷拉皮卡不得不承认，库洛洛说得没错，加入旅团就是他达到目的的捷径。

“但是，”酷拉皮卡强硬地说道，“有三个条件。你必须同意这三个条件，我才会按着旅团的规则来。”

库洛洛很配合地作出一道邀请的手势，客气道：“请说。”

“第一，我不参与任何抢劫活动。”

“可以。”库洛洛平静地点点头，这一条完全在他意料之中，“出任务的时候你留在我身边，必要时谈一下对形势的看法就行。”

酷拉皮卡深吸了一口气，领口的血迹随之起伏，“第二，你不得再对我做出威胁性的行为——任何方面的都不行。如果你再用信息素胁迫我，再……发生浴室里那种事，我就默认你毁约，同时我也会自动退团。”

库洛洛垂下眼，右手捂住双唇，他并非为难，而是在权衡彻底标记酷拉皮卡所带来的利弊。男人已经基本摸清了狱警和严管犯们的大致情况，下次探视之后就打算离开监狱。如果酷拉皮卡不被他彻底标记，那么出狱后就必须找到一个妥善解决发情期的办法——就算酷拉皮卡能一辈子使用抑制剂、不厌其烦地对付其他Alpha，库洛洛也没这份耐心，更何况万一窟卢塔被其他人永久标记，这条千辛万苦物色来的蜘蛛腿就算废了；可如果他直接标记了酷拉皮卡，也就等于直接放弃让对方入团，两条路殊途同归。

不过库洛洛向来不吝于用各种手段夺取想要的，直接弃权的选项在他这里根本不存在。

男人百转千回的思绪放在时光洪流中只产生了片刻止顿，从窟卢塔的角度看去，蜘蛛无非是换了个姿势，便点头低喃道：“确实不是团长和团员的相处之道。”

酷拉皮卡忍住了松口气的冲动，比起与仇敌发生关系，对仇敌产生畏惧更令他感到羞耻。他绝不承认自己害怕库洛洛的侵犯。

“第三，告知所有团员，杀了你，我就是下一任团长。”

酷拉皮卡曾天真地豪赌过一把，并且押中了那个结果：旅团离不开库洛洛，只要摁住脑袋，就能让蜘蛛寸步难行。然而远航之后的相处让他看清，库洛洛根本不可能收敛手脚。男人缺失了生而为人的某些重要特质，简直就是一缕只能带来灾厄与恐惧的游魂。

因此在所有结束复仇的途径中，有那么一个路口，无论酷拉皮卡怎样选择都不可避免——他必须夺走库洛洛对旅团的领导权，而其中最直白粗暴的方式就是杀死库洛洛。本来在暗黑大陆，这条路已经走通了，可惜男人受到幸运女神的眷顾，九死一生地苟活了下来。

是库洛洛的“复活”让酷拉皮卡从一枕黄粱中痛苦地清醒，窟卢塔睁开赤红的双眼，目眦欲裂地告诉自己：杀了库洛洛，改变幻影旅团，让这个盗贼团伙名存实亡！把仇人最重要的东西纳入麾下，比直接解散或者消灭旅团更加有效。他会画地为牢，叫那些无法无天的人空有一身本领却不能作恶——就让蜘蛛头子在地狱里后悔吧！

充满挑衅的话语伴随着窟卢塔愈燃愈烈的注视，在这一刻引爆了两人之间的空气。库洛洛黑洞一般的眼睛似乎也随之产生了某种夺目光彩，他四平八稳的声音传到酷拉皮卡耳边，沁着接受挑衅之后微茫的兴奋——

“好啊，我等着。”

男人从不对自己撒谎，早在酷拉皮卡对切利多尼希出手时，他就认清了一件事——他希望酷拉皮卡能一直注视自己。现在，这个目标和拉锁链手入团的愿望通过眼下的方式奇妙地统一了。

这是独属于他们的交易与交锋，两人都必须牢牢把握自己的脚步，不被对方带走节奏。简短的拉锯战在他们短兵相接的视线里落下帷幕，谁也分不清是谁先开的口，耳边就已传来对方成竹在胸的宣告：

“交易达成。”

既然确立了新关系，库洛洛便从团长的角度出发，随口搭话道：“早点休息吧，酷拉皮卡。最近你得保存体力，再过两周我们就要‘出去’了。”

“不需要你多此一举地提醒这种废话。”酷拉皮卡毫不领情，没有丝毫团员的样子。他顾自走到水池前，开始冲洗身上凝固的血迹。

库洛洛并不介意新团员冒犯的态度，反而笑着说道：“出去之后你想纹在哪儿？”

“什么？”酷拉皮卡忽然僵直了脊背。他其实清楚库洛洛指的是什么。

“就在脚踝上吧。”库洛洛说完这句话便不再开口。等酷拉皮卡故意磨磨唧唧清理完自己再转身，男人已经神色安详地仰面睡去。

酷拉皮卡隔着半间牢房的距离，定定注视着他那关系扭曲的宿敌，脑中不受控制地浮现出浴室里晕染在脚踝上的红蜘蛛。他的肾上腺素正在加速分泌，心里难掩怒火、羞愧和跃跃欲试。不论此刻的选择多么愚蠢，酷拉皮卡都想放手一搏，以不惜一切的决绝心态来完成复仇使命。

成为蜘蛛并没有什么。他告诉自己。就像他鄙夷新加入的蜘蛛，却不仇恨他们一样，他也可以不那么恨自己的。

况且眼下最迫切的问题不是纠结是否入团，而是库洛洛所说的“过两周就要出去”。

他知道库洛洛有办法越狱，只是没想到事情迫在眉睫。

偷取抑制剂、加入旅团、合谋越狱……酷拉皮卡越来越觉得自己的所作所为和真正的盗贼一样，可他已经别无他法。他可以堕落，可以获罪，可以在地狱里挣扎翻滚。

他唯独不能让库洛洛逍遥法外。

指甲嵌进了皮肉之中，酷拉皮卡走近下铺安睡的团长，难以收回自己愤恨的目光。他抬起右手，凌空比划着，缺失已久的锁链仿佛重新缠上了手腕，又沿着指尖射出，没入男人不设防的胸口。

他曾经成功过，也无数次接近成功过。

在雨夜的友克鑫，在风浪中的黑鲸号，在狂风席卷的暗黑大陆。

那么，究竟是从什么时候起，他变得如此懦弱，竟然连制裁对方的信心都衰竭了？

四年前的夜晚，焦急的少年奔跑在友克鑫街道，一心只想绑缚那道拓印了逆十字的背影；两年前的航行中，已经加入十二支的青年抛下手头任务，奋不顾身地追向那道一闪而逝的身影；一年前的未知大陆，不相信仇人死讯的窟卢塔魂不守舍，一遍遍搜寻那道让他恨之入骨的身影……

火红眼沉默地焚烧着过往回忆，等一切灰飞烟灭、尘埃落定，酷拉皮卡才放下举到发酸的右臂，若无其事地爬上了上铺。


	10. Chapter 10

摊牌之后，酷拉皮卡终于不再回避和库洛洛的共同行动。不论是无视库洛洛的存在，还是避免与其共事，都只能短暂地规避胸腔中滞涩的情绪，是他因为无法消灭库洛洛而进行的消极抵抗。要想捕杀库洛洛、改变旅团，他就必须主动出击，继续未竟的追逐。

这种转变落在其他犯人眼中却是另一层滋味：之前酷拉皮卡受尽骚扰，库洛洛都没有干涉过，现在两人同进同出，怎么看都是金发青年黔驴技穷，准备通过示弱屈从来仰仗库洛洛了。

所以在库洛洛再度迎来探视的那天，落单的酷拉皮卡也毫不意外地迎来了新一波的围困。

三名严管犯在他眼前一字排开，把食堂的走道堵了个严严实实。剩下的犯人，有些事不关己地继续吃饭，有些已经站起身围过来，起哄一般吹起口哨。

酷拉皮卡停在人墙面前，冷淡地开口道：“借过一下。”

回答他的是三人中看上去最斯文的一位。

“可以借一步说话吗？”

“等我吃完午饭再说。”酷拉皮卡丝毫不给面子，伸手拨开拦路者。两侧有劲风如期而至，酷拉皮卡把托盘往前方的桌面轻轻一送，立刻猫腰跳起，躲过了上下两处同步的攻击，并在中间那人的肩头一撑，从对方的头顶越了过去。

“知道吗，”另一人在他身后开口道，“我最喜欢看你这种嚣张的家伙被操得跪地求饶的样子了。”

酷拉皮卡头也不回地拿起托盘继续前行，完全不理会对方的挑衅。可他低估了对方的执着程度，说话者不依不饶地朝他冲了过去。酷拉皮卡没有转身，再度搁下托盘，双臂却有所感应似的快速格挡下两侧的攻击。攻击者显然被他与身形不符的力量吓了一跳，不甘心地再度出拳。酷拉皮卡俯身躲开，行云流水地以单手撑地，右腿划出一道圈，将来人绊倒。

另外两人扶起自己的同伴，倒下那人趁着起身的时机，朝人群某处使了个眼色。三人再度一拥而上，将酷拉皮卡围在中央。

酷拉皮卡往食堂的出入口瞥了一眼，以往的这时候，库洛洛都会出现在那儿。可他今天去接受探视，直到现在都没回来。

监狱每个月有一次探视机会，结合库洛洛之前谈及越狱时给出的“再过两周”这一时间描述，酷拉皮卡基本可以断定，旅团团长的越狱与他的探视有关。

青年收回目光，没有注意到与拦路者眼神交流的人正悄然靠近他的餐盘。飞速转动的大脑让他更加势如破竹——一想到蜘蛛头目正和他的手脚谋划着什么，酷拉皮卡就无法抑制怒火。这场不公平的战斗被酷拉皮卡怒气冲冲地了结，三位不速之客难堪地伏倒在他的脚边，而他目光薄凉，不作停留地捡起托盘，迈向座位。

酷拉皮卡推断得没有错，半小时前，他的舍友正坐在钢化玻璃的一侧，隔着重重铁栏与前来探视的“家人”有说有笑。男人握着话筒，仿佛不知道自己的对话正被监听记录一般，笑吟吟说道：“曼帝斯岛非常不错，我推荐你们去那儿。”

玻璃的另一侧，坐着一位不苟言笑的黑发女孩。两人同样黑发黑眸，乍看之下还真有些兄妹的感觉。

“你做过攻略吗？”女孩大约十三四岁，已经隐约出落得楚楚动人，正是让人想要照顾的年岁和模样，“我可不想再去什么鸟不拉屎的荒岛度假。”

“当然，我去过那儿，是个风景雄奇秀美的地方。”库洛洛维持着宠溺的微笑，“真希望我也能跟你们一起去啊，柯特。”

对面的女孩子低下头，攥紧了自己的和服，微微颤抖的模样让人难免心生恻隐。

片刻之后，柯特终于调整好情绪，把笑憋了回去，抬起头说道：“安心呆在监狱里吧，大家都挺好的。对了，上次你说这边的书太少，所以我给你带了几本书……”他手忙脚乱地在包里一阵翻找，随后把五六本书交给了狱警，小心翼翼补充道：“上次来的时候问过，说送书是可以的。”

狱警点点头，将书翻了一遍，又送到安检仪器里面检查。

柯特的目光牢牢跟随着对方的动作，视线落在其中一本硬皮书上，只见书脊的缝隙中爬出了一只小蜘蛛，在被送入仪器之前，不着痕迹地扒住了狱警的衣袖。

仪器闪烁着绿灯，负责监控的人员冲这名狱警比了个“通过”的手势，狱警便拿起这堆书，往里走去。

“时间差不多了，我该回去了。”柯特目送那只蜘蛛进入禁区，随后冲在场的狱警们鞠躬道谢，便跟着其中一位去码头搭乘返航的船只了。

库洛洛接过狱警递给他的书，与此同时，一直扒附在狱警衣袖上的蜘蛛迅速钻入了他的袖口。

“非常感谢，真是解了我的燃眉之急。”男人晃了晃手中的书，潇洒地离开了会见室。

他先是在快要收工的食堂慢悠悠吃了中饭，然后才晃到空无一人的浴室。潜藏的蜘蛛有所感应似的从袖口爬出，停留在他的指尖。

这次找的除念师会根据被除念者的特性而具现化出不同的念兽，看来自己在对方眼里不过是只灵活的小蜘蛛。

库洛洛不由失笑，抬起手让蜘蛛顺着指尖攀爬到脖根上。

“开动吧。”

那道束缚了他大半年的项圈就这么被小小的蜘蛛啃食殆尽。库洛洛转了转脖子，感到久违的轻盈灵活。

属于盗贼的秘籍在他右手重新显现，仅仅一个眨眼，重获念力的盗贼头目就消失在了原地。

下一秒，他出现在自己的牢房附近，耳边瞬时涌入纷乱嘈杂的响动。

“开门吧，酷拉皮卡！”库洛洛看见一群人围在门口，一边叫嚣一边捶打房门，“不然等狱警来了，就要被他们抓去当小白鼠了！”

空气中溢满了馨甜的气息，库洛洛立刻明白，他的新团员发情了。

“你挺不过去的，药效一旦发作你就只能靠Alpha度过发情期了！”

来路不明的药品，没有狱警的走廊。库洛洛忍不住感慨，这些犯人为了一只Omega还真是大费周章。他靠在墙边，用似笑非笑神情语气提醒了自己的存在：“怎么，今天这么热闹？要进我房间参观一下吗？”

“不够意思啊库洛洛，”犯人们终于发现他的存在，其中一人埋怨道，“这么好的Omega私自藏着。”

“哪里哪里。”库洛洛耸耸肩，走向自己的房门口。为防严管犯们串门，每间牢房都需要身份识别才能开启。其他人此刻就像窥伺猎物的野狼，纷纷为房门打开的瞬间蓄势待发。

“之前你们享用那些Omega的时候，我可没参与过，”库洛洛突然回过头，“所以我这也不算私藏。何况他是我的——”

他的话语戛然而止，似乎并不打算从酷拉皮卡众多的身份中选出一样来。与此同时，极具侵略性的Alpha气息骤然爆发，迫使其他犯人无法动弹。一只高等级的Alpha，有时不用动手就能压制比他等级低的Alpha。哪怕这些犯人已经被酷拉皮卡的信息素勾得濒临发狂，此刻也只好屈从于生物本能，暂时安分下来。

咔嚓一声，牢门被打开，更为浓烈的信息素扑面而来。库洛洛顿了一下，昏暗的室内反射出酷拉皮卡水淋淋的眼。他想起两人的约定，连忙收起扩张的信息素。

“等等，库洛洛，你的项圈呢？”率先冲破压制的犯人按住库洛洛的肩膀，声音里含着抵抗本能后难以自制的颤抖。

库洛洛回过头，笑得一脸纯良无害，“抱歉，一会还请别胡乱动手动脚的。”

一柄叉子从他袖口悄然滑出，是他刚刚在食堂顺手捎上的。因为狱警被买通，这段路上根本无人监控，库洛洛肆无忌惮地施展功夫，将那些人的手脚尽数挑断，欣赏他们在地上翻滚哭号的样子。

酷拉皮卡肯定不乐意见到这种能勾起痛苦回忆的雷同场景，不过窟卢塔这会儿估计无暇顾及，而且库洛洛也不希望自己的团员有这样怯懦的软肋。

“都是一些无趣的人呢。”旅团团长环视了一圈，确定这其中没有他中意的念能力者，便把人都收入了不可思议大裹巾。

酷拉皮卡在燥热和心跳的轰鸣声中听到关门声，他的意识混沌不清，可他知道库洛洛刚才做了什么。青年不受控制地回想起家园故土，心中推演过无数遍的屠杀现场仿佛具现化在眼前，让他在毁灭的边缘备受煎熬。

“你说，”库洛洛关上门，闭合了气窗，“我该拿你怎么办？”

“滚！！”酷拉皮卡眼睛淌血，各种激烈的情绪交杂在一起。痛苦的回忆、难耐的身体共同拷问着这具脆弱的躯壳，仇恨与畏惧、不屈与臣服同时拉扯着已然独木难支的灵魂。

库洛洛当然也想解决完那些人就离开，免得自己做出有失团长身份的事。房间里的信息素浓度比外面高出许多，距离酷拉皮卡最近的库洛洛首当其冲，被海啸一般势不可挡的信息素浪潮逼得举步维艰。每跨近一步，他对身体的控制权就流失一分。

但那些人给酷拉皮卡用的药不是一时半刻能解决的，如果Omega的情欲得不到疏解，累积的信息素很快会让整间监狱的Alpha都失去控制。到时候，狱警会增强配备，抓走失控的Alpha，而准备行窃的自己，也将因此失去很多宝贵的能力。

库洛洛注视着自己床铺上的Omega，能够想象对方费了多大的劲才回到牢房，以至于摔在仇人的床上都一无所觉。他把一摞书，连同自己夹着书签的念书和那只收束到掌心大小的包裹，一同搁到上铺，然后从酷拉皮卡枕头里翻出了为数不多的抑制剂。男人先将其中一支推入自己体内，接着又抽出一支注射给酷拉皮卡。

已经发情的Omega蜷缩着，对此毫无反应。

两支、三支、四支……库洛洛毫不怜惜地将所有抑制剂都用在了酷拉皮卡身上。


	11. Chapter 11

“唔嗯……”

紧闭的牙关也无法阻挡喉头涌现的呜咽，酷拉皮卡下意识磨蹭着床单，想要缓解身体的痛苦。

占有他！标记他！

脑子里的念头在疯狂嘶吼，库洛洛呼吸加重，因为被番的结合力驱使而难以维系理性。

占有即失去，掠夺即沦陷。库洛洛摇摆在两难的境地之中，心想这大概是盗贼最憋屈的时刻了。

他握住自己的左手手腕，干脆利落地将手臂拉扯至脱臼——只能采取这样温和的自虐方式了，否则流血和流汗会让情况变得更糟。痛觉把脱轨的理智扯回了几分，库洛洛俯下身，完好的右手抚上酷拉皮卡后颈。

陷在欲流中的酷拉皮卡因为Alpha的触碰而更加躁动不安，他愤然抬头，口中呜咽化作野兽般低沉的警告。

库洛洛无视体内横冲直撞的本能，在酷拉皮卡破口大骂之前打晕了对方。

上铺的秘籍被重新执起，裹巾再度抖开，受伤的犯人们惨叫着跌落在地面，伤口开裂间，信息素载体流了满地，令昏迷中的Omega都蹙起眉头。

幸好曾在暗黑大陆救过库洛洛一命的能力此刻也救酷拉皮卡于水火：空间及时撕开一道裂缝，昏迷的酷拉皮卡被扔进去后，这道罅隙转瞬闭合。

库洛洛不落痕迹地呼了口气，手中秘籍随着这口气的弥散而消失。他喜欢通过实践揣摩能力的特性，在反复尝试的过程中，他发现撤走刚才的能力并不会让空间崩塌，只会令去往那个空间的通道消失。这让男人可以放心合上书，为之后的偷盗腾出更多可用的能力。

鼻尖充盈的勾人气味逐渐淡退，库洛洛接回手臂，将抽去书签、翻动书页的动作演绎得一气呵成。白色游鱼在密闭牢房中凭空出现，往挣扎的囚犯们游弋。男人旁观了一整场进食，才终于沉淀下无处安放的欲念。

他把书拿在手里，消失在了血味浓重的牢房。

走廊上空无一人，库洛洛捧着书悠闲踱步到另一间牢房，毫不客气地闯了进去。直到午休即将结束，狱警来到走廊上点人，这名不速之客都没有再出来。倒是他造访的房间主人，一名身形肥硕的犯人，被喊到编号后晃晃悠悠从门内现身。这名犯人没有穿监狱里规定的服装，在充满罪犯的走道里，仅有寥寥几人与他相同——他们都是今天下午出狱的囚犯。

“带上要带的东西，跟我一起走了。”

胖子的手里拿着一本夹有书签的书，跟在队伍后头，与走廊上其他犯人一一道别。

他们走后没多久，午休结束的铃声就响了起来。狱警在操场上点了一圈，发现人少了十来个，其中还包括需要重点关注的刑期记录保持者库洛洛·鲁西鲁。

狱方紧急对整间监狱进行了排查，并在今天出狱的胖子房里发现了不省人事的库洛洛，这一轰动的消息让狱方惊疑不定，当即决定暂缓胖子的出狱手续——但是太迟了，当一整支狱警分队赶到办公室时，等待出狱的犯人都已进入了专门为出狱准备的房间。

另一面，被扣留在操场上的犯人们逐渐失去耐心，开始起哄。留下的警察用警棍粗暴地维持着秩序，却听人群中有人惊呼：“项圈消失了！”

这声喊仿佛一道判令，让整个操场霎时间陷入行刑的炼狱。犯人们成了挣脱牢笼的猛兽，肆无忌惮地使用着能力，有些人甚至不分对象是狱警或罪犯，只顾发泄心中激动到战栗的情绪。

混乱与死亡中，监狱防线彻底崩溃，一时间爆炸四起，人影奔逃。没人注意到，或者即便注意了也无暇顾及，在这疯狂与血腥交杂的现场，本该深陷昏迷的库洛洛正穿梭其间，贪婪地实施着掠夺。

酷拉皮卡曾问过他为什么入狱，而他也据实以告了。

“这里有我要找的人和想得到的东西。”

——一座关押着众多念能力罪犯的监牢，对旅团团长来说无异于宝库。

他混入监狱，花了半年多时间终于彻底摸清监狱的构架和所有严管犯的能力。既然外界无法对严管区使用能力，那就让能力进来以后再施展。入狱前库洛洛就已找好除念师，旅团悠闲待命，只等他给出越狱的信号。

这当中唯一的意外就是酷拉皮卡。

为了这个意外，库洛洛把出狱计划推迟了一整个月，好让酷拉皮卡彻底意识到自己别无选择，只能加入旅团。

盗贼头子太贪心了，能力也好，新团员也好，都想要一网打尽。

现在他的目的得逞了，贪婪之徒捧着变得充实的秘籍，穿过尸山和火海，往码头飞奔而去。

卡金帝国的殖民地已经与旧大路建立起成熟的航线，尽管如此，监狱岛戒备森严，仍旧只有警方的船只能够来往。

库洛洛闪身上了一艘执行舰，杀光了上面所有警卫。

“去曼帝斯岛。”

低沉的声音传到仅剩的幸存者耳中，令对方瑟瑟发抖。通信设备已经被尽数摧毁，船长只能在库洛洛的注视下启动船只，往遥远的曼帝斯岛驶去。

茫茫大海把天地间一切都压缩得渺小，库洛洛坐在驾驶舱内，目送监狱岛渐行渐远，最终消失在视野。直到苍蓝天空晕染出厚重的墨色，海平面刺眼的反光湮灭成吞噬一切的黑暗巨口，他才拍拍船长的肩，起身进入里边的船舱。

船员的房间并不比牢房好上多少，还需忍受额外的颠簸。库洛洛翻下折叠在墙边的床，用能力在一旁的地面做了个标记。空间重新展开，男人跨入其中，把失去意识的金发青年抱了出来。

酷拉皮卡的状态非常糟糕，尽管陷入昏迷，信息素却不知收敛地肆意释放。

看来之前那些抑制剂泥牛入海了，没有起到分毫作用。

Omega诱人的气息在狭小船舱内变本加厉催动着Alpha的欲望本能，库洛洛勉强压制住逐渐粗重的喘息，抓起酷拉皮卡往浴室走去。龙头被粗暴地拧到最大，冰冷的水流自酷拉皮卡头顶淋下，把鬓边金发打湿成几绺，贴住他泛红的面颊，继而在他瘦削的锁骨处汇集成一汪，又持续往下淌落。湿透的囚服将他羸弱的身形勾勒得淋漓尽致，连胯下微微鼓起的部位都无处躲藏。

酷拉皮卡打着冷战转醒，因为被水呛到而剧烈咳嗽起来。他视线模糊，身上一阵冷一阵热，欲望也随着船行波澜起伏。

库洛洛关上了水，蹲到狼狈的窟卢塔面前。“听好了酷拉皮卡，我现在是以团长的身份在问你：你是否愿意被我彻底标记？”男人的眼睛布满血丝，像一头穷途末路的野兽，“我没有释放信息素，没有‘胁迫’你。但如果你再不收敛自己的信息素，我就无法保证自己接下来的行为了。”

酷拉皮卡这才看清面前的人。他注意到自己身处陌生环境之中，看来蜘蛛团长已经成功越狱。这样征询意见的库洛洛让他觉得可笑，于是他真的勾起嘴角，昏黄灯光下的笑容一触即碎。

“不愿意，”不知是出于情欲的折磨还是衣衫尽湿的寒意的刺激，酷拉皮卡不住颤抖着，他嘶哑的声音划过库洛洛的鼓膜，一字一顿凿下血痕，“你不如随便给我抓只Alpha来。”

“那你就失去成为团员的价值了，”库洛洛抓起酷拉皮卡的头发，迫使对方直视自己，“旅团不需要某个外人的附庸。”

两人目光相撞，浓醇的黑与煊赫的红纠缠不休，浸透了经年累月的执念与追逐。

“也就是说，”库洛洛的嗓音也变得低哑，竹篮打水的失落让他怒气难平，“我标不标记你，结果都是一样的。”

酷拉皮卡总是叫人意外。他是一场屠杀里的漏网之鱼，本属于旅团不屑一顾的复仇者，却让库洛洛折损了两名团员；他是预言里没有提及的一场疏漏，绑缚库洛洛的手脚，也限制了旅团的行动；他是永远的未知数，是许许多多库洛洛毫不在意的细枝末节凑在一起铸就的惊天动地，是旅团团长出尔反尔的一切归因。

“我本来，不该对我的团员做这样的事。”库洛洛低喃道。

刹那间，属于Alpha霸道的信息素铺满了整间房。


	12. Chapter 12

没了项圈的阻隔，Omega后颈散发出的香甜气息正不遗余力地蛊惑着库洛洛，要他成为失格的团长。

Alpha再无顾忌地一口咬下，一时间，交融的信息素让两人都发出满足的喟叹。

窟卢塔被旅团团长抵在墙边，因为Alpha的气息压制而做不出任何抵抗。囚服贴着他清癯的脊背，两道优美的蝴蝶骨形状尽显，开合震颤犹如蝶翼。

库洛洛轻柔抚摸着这双翅膀，嘴上力气没有松动分毫。源源不断注入的信息素让酷拉皮卡双腿发软，他庆幸自己浑身湿透，不会让对方察觉动情的体液已经顺着腿根流下。

男人的手掌从肩胛摩挲至腰侧，又缓缓爬入上衣之中。他感受着酷拉皮卡的瘦削，每一道硌手的肋骨都是金发人以生命流失为代价捉拿自己的证明。

酷拉皮卡被桎梏着无法回头，只感觉男人的掌心来到了胸前，接着，发情期内无限放大的感官便将乳尖的酥麻颤栗传导至全身。他被情欲折磨了大半天，身体像是一叠枯叶，库洛洛触碰的火星刚溅上去两粒，就引来了焚身的快意。惊叫声被青年强行扼杀在喉咙口，化作缠绵喘息，进而催促身后的人更加肆无忌惮。

库洛洛两手共同揉捏起酷拉皮卡的胸口，在肌肉与脂肪都被挥霍殆尽的贫瘠之地烙下艳红指印。他始终没有松口，Omega后颈溢出的鲜血被他一丝不苟地吮入口中，两人的信息素随之交换，令情潮更加张狂。

男人的指腹每每擦过神经最为密集的乳尖，就能赢得酷拉皮卡的一阵抽吸震颤。到后来库洛洛干脆快频率地拨弄拉扯，聆听窟卢塔变了调的呻吟。

酷拉皮卡的额头抵着冰凉的墙壁，面庞被水珠装点得汗涔涔湿漉漉，腿间是同样无法言说的润湿滑腻。汹涌热潮化作春水从身后流出，酷拉皮卡下意识想并紧双腿，却因为库洛洛一条腿挤在其中而无法得逞。男人识破了他的意图，故意往上抬了抬腿面。粗糙的囚服相互摩擦，立刻引发了更为可怕的万蚁噬心般的痒意。

金发人连面颊也贴上了墙面，试图以此冷却灼热的肌肤。先前一连几管的抑制剂没能将他的情欲浇熄，却驱散了脑海中的烟霾。酷拉皮卡清楚知道是谁挟持着他，让他无限渴求。男人的味道说不出地诱人，萦绕在他周围，掀起一阵又一阵冲动。他的腹腔在激荡中被剜去一块，内里空空荡荡，迫切渴盼被塞满。

可他不愿承认，不愿面对溃烂的现实，不愿相信自己需要库洛洛的填补。

被他拒绝的Alpha又一次以舌苔抚慰他后颈的薄肉，两只手捏着他的乳头，食指沿顶端来回抚触。又酥又痒的感觉顺着神经闯入酷拉皮卡的大脑，教他头皮发麻。他甚至无法开口叫骂，因为一张口，唇齿间溢出的就是令人羞耻的娇喘。

库洛洛的大腿向上顶了顶，青年忽然发出一声轻细的呜咽，裆部被淫液洇透，整个人跟着瘫软下去。

库洛洛一手按着酷拉皮卡的胸把人固定，另一只手探入对方的裤腰，摸索着得出结论：仅仅是被他玩弄胸部，酷拉皮卡就射了。

美妙的事实让Alpha的独占欲更加难以平息，距离最后一步咫尺之遥，库洛洛几乎是被本能和情绪推着走。这种感觉非常奇特，向来不让人攫取分毫的盗贼此刻面对的抢夺者却是他自己：人类的他正在抗拒本能，竭力思索着可行的方式，好解开死结，让酷拉皮卡不必被标记也能度过这段发情期，让自己想要的团员真正归属于旅团；野兽的他却怒火中烧，忍不住要将酷拉皮卡生吞活剥、拆骨入腹，哪怕毁灭对方，也要把自己的精液注入窟卢塔身体最深处，给他打上烙印。

旅团团长掠夺着窟卢塔，同时也被自己掠夺。最后一根理智之弦随着他挑逗的动作被拉伸至极限，男人的手来到酷拉皮卡身后，那里濡湿一片，带着不同于纯水的滑腻。他的手指隔着湿滑的内裤，捅入窟卢塔体内。布料摩擦着Omega柔软的内壁，被发情中的体液浸润，又因为男人的搅动而将那些淫靡的液体挤出，让水流沿着库洛洛的手指淌落到手腕。

酷拉皮卡被库洛洛用手指侵犯着，刚发泄过的性器竟然再度立起，在裤子前边拱出一团。

太可耻了。太可恨了。

酷拉皮卡的灵魂也被劈开，一侧羞愧难当，一侧半推半就。他认定这是对自己妥协入团的惩罚，他就不该成为自己最憎恨的团体的一份子。

当时他无路可退，只能屈从于敌人的巧言令色；现在他脱离了监狱，却又被药物逼迫得不得不雌伏于他人身下。他还有什么可失去的呢？又还有什么必须恪守的呢？

是库洛洛先毁了约，是库洛洛先放弃了自己的“团员”。

愤恚裹挟着宽慰，将他整颗心都用恨意武装起来。他终于不再执着于飘渺的形式，声带颤动着发出了第一声真正的呻吟。

细微的振动四面八方扩散开来，没入潮湿的空气、奔腾的血流、蒸腾耗散的生命能量，浮现在库洛洛耳边，挣断了将断未断的那根弦。

库洛洛最终被自己和酷拉皮卡联手攻陷了。

他发狠地啃咬酷拉皮卡的后颈，沿着不同方位在腺体处留下齿痕。下身勃发的性器被释放出来，急不可耐地随着他扯下对方裤子的动作撞了进去。

金发人被他顶得发出一声闷哼，恍惚间竟有种这样才对的错觉。直到最后的底线被踏过，酷拉皮卡才终于想明白，自己根本不可能与旅团那些人为伍，更不需要一个温柔忍让的“好团长”来撼动他牢不可催的信念。他需要的，从来都是那个无恶不作的仇敌。

现在，他的仇敌按着他的腰肢，用力顶撞着他。因为刚才的揉弄，酷拉皮卡胸前有些破皮，红肿的乳尖不时擦过囚服表面，被粗劣的面料磨得生疼。青年不自在地扭了扭身子，立刻被库洛洛更紧地捉住。

在痛觉与快感的双重夹击下，酷拉皮卡的前端不断淌出清液，与褪到腿根的裤子形成了一幅藕断丝连的景象。他的双腿内侧下意识发力，又因为身后人长腿的阻挡而无法并拢，一番徒劳化作优美凌厉的线条，绷显在他被迫打开的腿上。库洛洛放过他的腰，顺着线条摸索至他泛红的膝盖，接着狠狠一扯，顶入了酷拉皮卡的更深处。

整个过程中，两人都维持着兽类交媾的姿态。库洛洛刁住酷拉皮卡的脖颈，禁锢着青年的双腿，为对方送去一波又一波快感。强势的背入令酷拉皮卡无法招架，他绷着脊背颤着身子，内壁一次比一次绞得用力。

Alpha并不满足于此，开始变换着角度戳刺。酷拉皮卡的身下一片泥泞，润滑到只能任由库洛洛进出，找寻他的敏感点。

“嗯……！”

短促的惊呼预示着那一点被找到，库洛洛将性器抽离穴口，又重新撞向那一点，狠狠碾过后顺势冲入更深处。

酷拉皮卡被他刺激得蜷起脚趾，不敢相信身体居然能产生这样剧烈的反应。他的后穴又酸又麻，男人每次撞上那一处，就捎给他近乎疯狂的射精冲动。他仿佛高潮了无数遍，后穴再也关不住澎湃的水流，液体顺着交合处淅淅沥沥滴在地面，前端则在一次放纵的倾吐后，陆陆续续冒出小股小股的清液。

与他泛滥成灾的下体形成呼应的，是他盛满水光的眼。因为快感太过强烈，他的视线已经模糊一片，泪水盈满眼眶，堆在眼角险些落下。

窟卢塔突然一个激灵，从沉沦的泥沼中挣扎苏醒。

不，绝不。他不会再因为他的仇敌落一滴泪。

所有泪水都已在十二岁的某一天流干了，当酷拉皮卡通红着双眼离开故乡的焦土时，他的心里只有一个念头：终有一天，他会把那一天流尽的泪水注入蜘蛛眼中，让他们为自己的罪行忏悔哭泣。

生理泪水被他强硬地倒灌回泪腺，酷拉皮卡撑着墙壁，猛然发力用手肘袭向库洛洛。亲密的距离下，库洛洛躲闪不及，迎面一击后倒在了地板上。嵌入腺体的牙齿划过皮肉，咬了个空，粗大的性器也从Omega体内滑脱，令发情中的Alpha怒不可遏。库洛洛迅速支起上半身，而酷拉皮卡恰好转过身冲着他挥拳。金发青年逆光的身影笼罩在黑发男人上方，双方都被阴影覆盖，在灰蒙蒙的空间里四目交接。

在这片混淆一切的灰色地带，光与影，善与恶，顺从与抗拒，理智与情感，一切都散漫模糊，叫人看不分明。

唯有这熟悉的恨意，瑰丽夺目。

库洛洛被眼前的美景唤醒，忽然消了气，露出疯狂至极的笑容。

这一回，酷拉皮卡没有再被寒意捕获，他的拳头直冲库洛洛而去，在男人眼瞳中划下刻痕。两人都用双眼铭记对方的模样，生理的冲动和心理的激荡碰撞在一起，火花四溅，血肉横飞。


	13. Chapter 13

库洛洛最终在一拳之隔的距离截下了酷拉皮卡的攻击，Alpha的优势再度显露出来，他浓烈的信息素包裹着酷拉皮卡，让窟卢塔难以前进分毫。身下毫不疲软的性器重新顶入，没了之前的暴烈，正以一种让人误解的缱绻进出酷拉皮卡的身体。

酷拉皮卡的身体虚弱、疲乏，被库洛洛牢牢钳制；他的仇恨却永远新鲜、热烈，无法为任何事物所拘禁。此时此刻，泪水已不具威胁，青年低着头，眼底干涸，脸上没有丝毫失败后的落寞，反而挂着明目张胆的笑。

他在嘲笑库洛洛一厢情愿的掠夺和不值一提的执着，嘲笑盗贼功亏一篑，连想要的团员都抢不到手。

“库洛洛，”红唇开阖间，淌出的字句如同毒液，滴在团长百毒不侵的心上，“你失约了。从今往后，我仍是你的敌人，并且是整个旅团的敌人。”

真是字字诛心啊。

库洛洛拿他没办法，只好笑得像一名浪漫的情人，以温柔的拥抱回应酷拉皮卡的诘难。他一手探入上衣，安抚似的摩挲Omega的脊背；一手拉扯裤子，让裤腰彻底脱离对方的脚踝。与先前截然不同的轻吻落在酷拉皮卡侧颈，似是而非地安慰着斗争的双方。然后，库洛洛托着酷拉皮卡的双臀站了起来，一如四肢伏地的野兽重新进化成双腿行走的人类。

行进间的撞击令Omega的背脊弯成了一张弓，好不容易回笼的理智再度被库洛洛冲撞得涣散。他只感觉男人的进犯一次比一次深入，最后，随着男人坐下的动作，那根粗硬的性器捅到了甬道尽头。一瞬间，无尽的酸涩和难言的快感席卷了酷拉皮卡，他克制不住叫喊，疯狂捶打着男人的脊背想让他退出去。

库洛洛无视那份抵抗，双手一掀，借着衣服的纠缠，截下酷拉皮卡的打闹，把对方脱了个精光。他自己的衣衫也被一把扯下，满是伤痕的精壮躯干裸露出来，在酷拉皮卡眼中交错成缭乱的影像。这是男人曾经“死亡”的印记，也是酷拉皮卡曾经心软的污点。

他已经死了。我也快要死了。

青年的左手按在库洛洛留着骇人伤疤的右臂上，因为过于用力而让陈旧的伤口泛活，重新冒出新鲜血液。

他想要愤怒地呐喊，想要宣泄地尖叫，也想要屈辱地求饶，可开口的所有音节都化作了吟哦，催促着男人进一步开疆扩土。将死之人埋首于已死之人的肩头，一条手臂狠狠勾着对方的脖子，虽不想输掉上位者的睥睨，却按捺不住臣服的冲动。

眼看青年的性器跳动着准备射出第三股精液，库洛洛及时握住了硬挺的柱体，制止了他。男人啃咬着酷拉皮卡的耳垂，揉弄着对方的铃口，同时缓慢地磨蹭着尽头那片柔软的领土。

“让我进去，让我进去你就能舒服了。”库洛洛加快了律动的节奏，手掌却一直紧紧束缚着酷拉皮卡，不让他释放。

“嗯啊、不、嗯……”酷拉皮卡的拒绝被库洛洛顶撞得断续而零散，鼻腔与喉咙糅合出的缠绵惹火的音节，竟然比有实质内容的词汇更多。

库洛洛持续发力，不断抚弄揉搓酷拉皮卡淌水落泪的性器。他将吻落在酷拉皮卡耳廓，一遍遍呢喃着酷拉皮卡的名字。

酷拉皮卡受不了这样的折磨，嗔怒道：“闭嘴、嗯……闭嘴混蛋！”

“我这是在向你求饶。”男人说着，空余的手摸向两人紧密相连的部位，“你咬我咬得太紧了。”他的手指从交合处平整的褶皱，游走到会阴，再到鼓鼓囊囊的睾丸。酷拉皮卡被他刺激得浑身发颤，想射又不能射的两重境界反反复复折磨着他，让他只能更紧地抱住库洛洛。

尽头的入口已经被男人顶开了一道缝，酷拉皮卡濒临高潮，湿热的甬道大力吮吸着男人的性器。库洛洛被他绞得无比舒爽，终于在一个挺身后滑入了更为极乐的境地。那里因为敏感而抽搐收缩，服帖地勾勒着男人的轮廓，又以源源不断的黏腻液体浇灌男人的龟头。

动人的馨甜气息萦绕在库洛洛鼻尖，令他神魂颠倒。他在Omega的生殖腔内耸动了几番，终于满意地放过了酷拉皮卡最为脆弱的部位。

青年立刻惊叫着射了出来，精液喷洒在两人的小腹上，已然有些稀薄。

生殖口仿佛最后的阻隔，突破之后便是两人赤裸的内里。现在他们剥落了沉重的外壳，不再是旅团团长与窟卢塔遗孤，不再是A级罪犯与悬赏犯猎人，不再是互为猎物的猎手，而只是两个充满罪孽的昏聩个体，不知廉耻地索求着对方。

舰船的船长偷偷来到房间门口时，窥见的就是这样一番香艳的景象。

他找了一柄扳手，本想实施偷袭，却被充满走道的婉转呻吟勾起了联翩浮想。然而真正的场景远比他想象的更为刺激，他贴在圆窗上，看到那个满身伤痕的黑发男人背对着自己，怀里抱着一名不知何时上船的金发人。金发人背靠着黑发男人，两节白皙的小腿从男人的臂弯中延伸出来，脚掌苍白，趾尖却蜷曲着，透出异常淫靡的红。白得晃眼的肉体随着男人的频率，在虚空中轻颤着，晃动着。

船长看不到金发人的脸，却被那半遮半掩的肢体、妩媚诱人的吟叫、绝艳露骨的场景蛊惑得下体发硬。他咽了咽口水，正想继续一探究竟，门内的黑发人却忽然回过头，朝他冷冷抛来一眼。

那简直是来自地狱的凝视，Alpha的威压透过玻璃与钢板，铺天盖地地笼罩了船长。见过大风大浪的老水手在这一刻慌了神，觉得自己仿佛已经死去。他呆滞了片刻，才急匆匆地落荒而逃。

风雨中，渺小的舰船随波飘荡，仿佛要融化在广袤的黑暗里。直到第一丝曙光破空而来，海平面陆续被铺上灿烂的金色，这疯狂的一晚才算正式过去。

库洛洛睁开双眼，姑且恢复了神智，整间房周围宣告领地的排他的Alpha气息也淡了下去。

他注视着躺在身边精致到仿若易碎品的窟卢塔：酷拉皮卡被他折腾了一整夜，此时仍旧陷于沉睡。青年身上布满欢爱的痕迹，被汗水反复沾湿的鬓发拧到一起，正一绺一绺贴在额边。

库洛洛轻手轻脚地为酷拉皮卡打理刘海，而后具现化出了自己的书。

“库洛洛，你失约了。从今往后，我仍是你的敌人，并且是整个旅团的敌人。”

酷拉皮卡的宣誓还回荡在耳边，库洛洛一时失控，导致旅团少了一份助力，多了一道威胁。他应该杀了酷拉皮卡，以绝后患——自己已经掰断了一条腿，难道还要让它变成一根刺扎入心脏？

可男人的动作定格在某一帧上，无法再推进一分一秒。他的内心思绪滚滚，数不清的念头迎来走往。

按照以往的观察，被标记的Omega会对Alpha产生依恋，现在自己标记了酷拉皮卡，对方会被本能控制而对自己下不了手吗？还是会更恨自己，想尽一切办法来夺取自己性命？

简直就是无解的迷，让人忍不住想去一探究竟。

库洛洛将书翻过一页又一页，最终合上书页又重新打开。他的左手手掌汇聚了异常强烈的气，在他捉住酷拉皮卡的脚踝后，这股气骤然爆发，为骨骼分明的踝部刻下了一只蜘蛛。

“你也曾是我们的一份子。”库洛洛忍不住在对方新生的纹身上浅浅抚触。心愿实现的时间太过短暂，这条腿断得他椎心泣血。

男人随后来到了驾驶室，刺眼的阳光填满了整间屋子，船长正坐在仪表盘前，发现不速之客后，强装镇定地训斥道：“船还没靠岸，请无关人员出去！”

“‘无关人员’。”库洛洛笑了起来，捡起搁在台子上的笔，“你知道吗，我认识一只猴子，能力非常有趣。”

他好像一个第一次见到笔的小孩子，认认真真把手头的笔一点点肢解。

船长警惕地盯着他，一只手悄悄伸向后腰，打算拔出昨晚翻找到的工具。

“他能让人‘非礼勿视’。”库洛洛扔出笔帽和笔头的金属。船长只觉得眼前一黑，够向身后的手立刻松了开来。片刻后痛觉才抵达神经，让他在座位上痛苦地翻滚呼号。

“能让人‘非礼勿听’。”接着，笔芯穿过鼓膜和圆窗膜，迫使其中的淋巴液飞溅出来。船长倒在地上失声呐喊，却听不到周遭响动，只能通过颅骨传声感受到自身的吼叫。

“能让人‘非礼勿言’。”最后，笔杆穿过了船长的喉咙，让他再也说不出一句话。

“可惜我没能偷到他的能力。”

库洛洛耸耸肩，说不清楚自己在烦躁什么。他懒得收拾现场，直接把酷拉皮卡留在船上，自己打开空间，离开了这艘失去船长、驶向未知的船。

“祝你好运，酷拉皮卡。”


	14. Chapter 14

两年后，旧大陆步上新大陆的后尘，也被ABO病症席卷。各国逐渐摆脱了最初的慌乱，人们也慢慢习惯以另一种方式划分性别。暗中成立的Alpha军队，声嘶力竭的Omega组织，相继出台的政策，持续突破的药物研究……一切都在乱世里的疯狂生长，包括曾经衰微的旅团，也壮大成了只缺一条腿的蜘蛛。

十一位团员聚在一起有说有笑，仿佛人员不曾有过更替。其中一人喝着啤酒感慨道：“还好旅团里没有Omega，他们的味道太恶心了。”

一旁另一位团员忍不住与旁人吐槽说：“我有时候怀疑这个小矮子真的是Alpha吗，居然会有厌恶Omega的Alpha存在。”

然后两人为了“小矮子”一词大打出手。

玛奇翻了个白眼，问库洛洛：“你为什么故意空出一个位置来？你在等谁？”

库洛洛放下了手头的书，露出一副空白的表情。他想起两年前的一夜狂风骤雨，事后他把窟卢塔留在船上，任由命运将对方主宰。酷拉皮卡怎么样了？从凶险的海上漂流中活下来了吗？之后又要怎么度过发情期呢？男人戏谑地想着“有点儿像薛定谔的猫”，嘴上却回答道：“没有，只是暂时没有合适人选。”

玛奇内心再度翻了个白眼，锲而不舍地追问道：“你想招一个Omega入团？”

库洛洛回以一脸无辜。“我有那么唯恐天下不乱吗？”他站起身，拍了拍衣摆上的灰尘，率先走向这间破败房屋的门口，“我先出门。你们也抓紧时间，庆祝活动就要开始了。”

夜晚的托恩洗城灯火辉煌，市中心那座古老的圆顶建筑里正举行着盛大的的晚宴。广场上欢快的乐曲飘上夜空，音节逐渐淡褪在蓝紫色的夜幕里。在某条只能若有似无听到零星旋律的暗黑小巷中，一道身影缓步从门内走出。身影的主人身着黑色大衣，手中攥着一段绷带，半张脸隐没在刘海投射的阴影当中。

这条巷子比通常的背街窄巷更加破烂，像是一段贫民区。开门声在毫无隔音效果的巷弄里回荡，很快便引来了另一道声音。

“你是要去庆典吗？”一个小孩光着脚丫从隔壁跑了出来，仔细看的话，他身后还躲着一个怯生生的孩子。

身着黑色大衣的男人笑了笑，回应道：“不，我只是出去找东西。”

“你丢东西啦？怎么之前不跟我们说？”孩子骄傲地挺起胸膛，带着些炫耀意味地说道，“我们出去找的话，肯定能找到！”

“谢谢，”男人的目光投向某一处，那里是广场所在的方位，上方的一大片夜空都被庆典灯光渲染得温暖透亮，“不过我想我知道‘它’在哪儿了。”

孩子见他习以为常地绑上绷带，便做了个鬼脸，带着身后的弟弟回屋去了。

男人踏上与他们相反的方向，往声源所在的市中心走去。

路上的行人越来越多，在他穿越某个街头的那一刻，一群身着西装的黑衣人突然闯入人群，开始胡乱射击。与此同时，不远处的几栋建筑不约而同发生了爆炸。

周围的沸反盈天仿佛完全没有干扰到男人，他穿过爆炸区域，正好赶上另一起交火。火光穿透浓烟，像一朵一朵盛放的谜团。可这道身影目不斜视，仿佛只看得见那弧圆形屋顶，只有那里是他唯一的目的地。

在一连串灵巧的躲避与攀爬之后，这道瘦削的身形登上了屋顶——

“被你找到了，酷拉皮卡。”

迎接他的，是一具刻在他心底的逆十字和一道睽违两年的嗓音。

对方站在圆屋顶边沿，双手于虚空中挥舞，投入地指挥着地面上宏大的乐章。听到脚步之后，那人以两手握拳作为收尾，凝固成了曲终人散的姿态。

金属破空的飒飒声穿透无声的尾音，较之更为铿锵有力的，是造访者掷地有声的宣誓：“别想从我手底下逃走，库洛洛。”

束缚之链眼看就要将屋檐边上的人捕获，库洛洛却一个侧身，轻巧地避开了锁链的攻击。他转身朝向酷拉皮卡，张开双臂，整个人宛如一副巨大的十字架。

风把硝烟灌进他的眼中，稍一眨眼，泪水便迎风滚落。

毫不遮掩的哭泣让酷拉皮卡愣了片刻——原来，鳄鱼的眼泪是这副样子。

可这些咸涩的液体并没有成为笑容的阻碍，库洛洛勾起嘴角，脸上承载了无法言明的万千情绪。面前的酷拉皮卡如此真实，真实得近乎残缺。他的目光不由自主朝着酷拉皮卡的脚踝探寻，遗憾的是蜘蛛刺青被一圈绷带遮挡，看不出面貌如何。

“看来你过得不怎么好，酷拉皮卡。你又瘦了。”

曾经的窟卢塔男孩已经成长为轮廓清晰的男人，看上去久未修剪的刘海在风中飘散，把他精美的面庞挡去了大半，影影绰绰间只泄漏出几缕暗红。而他整个人包裹在黑色大衣里，显得比记忆中任何时刻都更弱不经风。

一名在逃犯，同时还是一个Omega，库洛洛想象不出“流亡”以外的生活方式。

诚如他所言，酷拉皮卡太瘦了，锁链在那只骨节毕现的手上几乎挂不住。可是束缚之链射出的力道依旧迅猛，彰显着锁链主人永恒的怒火。

两人在屋顶上过招，风鼓起他们的衣摆，好似狂舞的黑色火焰，隔着热流交错着、呼应着、相互吞噬着，最终融作一团。库洛洛把酷拉皮卡按在地上，后者的身躯随着圆形屋顶弯成了一道微弱的弧。粘连的黑色剪影看不出边界，两人鼻尖相抵，连肤色都在火光映衬下浑然一体。

“六年了。”库洛洛开口的语调比穿过托恩洗的那条河更加平缓，一双漆黑的眼此刻从深渊翻转成夜空，把零星而急促的雨点倾倒在酷拉皮卡面颊上。

他的脑海中仍继续着《安魂曲》里《落泪之日》的旋律。六年前，同样的日子，幻影旅团在友客鑫大闹一场。集合的时候库洛洛以为蜘蛛是完整的，回想起来才发现那时候就已经少了一条腿。现在，原先的腿脚基本都已换了一遍，十一条腿的蜘蛛却还在生气勃勃地前行，他甚至不再需要两名团员形影不离的防护，因为这只庞然大物已然断了首也能行动。于是旅团团长召集团员，挥动双手，时隔六年再度奏响了一出挽歌。

悲怆的乐曲不懈流淌，衬托着蜘蛛们的步点，成为烧杀掳掠的背景音。直到酷拉皮卡现身，满身煞气地终止了每一个音符。如果所有理所当然都必须埋伏一道出人意料，库洛洛会选择把转折设立在酷拉皮卡出现的时刻。不论是当年的友客鑫，后来的黑鲸号，还是今时今日的托恩洗，酷拉皮卡都是那个让他猝不及防的人。

六年了，从两人相遇到现在，也马上六年了。

又一阵劲风卷过，将酷拉皮卡的刘海掀起，露出底下黯淡却不失绮丽的火红眼。

你还在为我燃烧。

库洛洛闭上眼，虔诚地亲吻着自己失散已久的Omega。久违的Alpha气息缠绕住酷拉皮卡，迫使他顺从。酷拉皮卡挣扎无果，罕见地回应了这道吻，等库洛洛忘乎所以地探入舌尖，他才裸露獠牙，凶狠撕咬起来。

库洛洛含着满嘴鲜血撤出酷拉皮卡的口腔，说道：“知道吗，你现在简直就像只母螳螂。”

呼呼的风声夹带着酷拉皮卡的嗤笑：“所以你准备好受死了吗？”

“我早已接受死亡。”库洛洛不屈不挠地再度俯身，将目标由那双被他浸润的红唇更改为藏于后颈的嫩肉。他啃食着Omega的喉结，双手插入因此向上绷曲的脊骨之下，借势托起酷拉皮卡的上半身。这个动作让两人沿着屋顶不断下滑，库洛洛若无其事地顺着酷拉皮卡的侧颈舔舐，直至舌尖抵达香浓的腺体区域。Alpha的利齿斜插入Omega的后颈，对方身上若有似无的属于他的味道立刻变得明晰起来。

“那就赶紧去死吧。”酷拉皮卡的声音轻颤着，似乎在与锁链生成共鸣。尖锐的金属不知何时穿透了库洛洛的腹部，鲜血从Alpha体内涌出，把两人紧密拥抱的身体染得血红一片。

库洛洛哈哈笑出了声，他主动松开酷拉皮卡，往楼下坠落。

锁链及时撤离库洛洛的身体，朝屋顶的十字架抛射。象征爱与救赎的标志物被缠得严严实实，帮助窟卢塔在千钧一发之际刹住车，悬空停留于屋檐的最边沿。

酷拉皮卡眼看着库洛洛撕开空间，落入其中。时空裂痕迅速缩小，像一道扭曲的、萎缩的微笑，挤压着框于其中的另一副嘲容。库洛洛挂着轻蔑笑意的面孔随着裂缝的闭合彻底消失，空余晚风嚎啕，凄楚地充当信使，捎给酷拉皮卡一句令他无法安生又必须苟活的轻喃——

“那你得努力了，我还没有死。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这次的作业写得很痛苦，前后删删减减，光是废稿就有万把来字了。我以前写文总是追求事无巨细，什么都要解释清楚，但是这次尝试着将很多线索一带而过，留白非常多，前因后果只能管中窥豹（甚至可能无法自圆其说2333），我也并不打算填满，权当留下想象空间啦！  
> 我个人觉得前半部分我还能勉强把握，后半部分就彻底放飞了，属于自己都拉不回来的剧情……很抱歉折腾了半天，结果这篇文没有任何实质性内容，成了黏黏糊糊的爱情故事。  
> 结局章里面我尝试了误导读者视角的做法，刻意通过描述混淆出场人物的身份，不知道是否成功……这样的方式其实阿狼在《风啊，我将挺身而出》《海边的希斯克利夫》、母月在团酷合志的《6 Feet Under》里都用到过，在此向两位太太致敬！  
> 最后我还是想解释一下自己在文中设定的库洛洛的空间能力，这个能力里的空间合上书还继续存在，显得很bug，所以我把它圆了一下：  
> 能力并不具现化空间，而是具现化“通道”，连通到另一个本就存在的时空。打开通道，进入空间之后，可以从一定范围内存在的“标记”出去（比如方圆200米内存在3个标记，那就可以从任意一个标记离开当前空间），但是一旦出去过一次，就无法再回到之前的空间了。而如果能力主人自己不进去的话，也就没有“从空间内出去”一说了，所以每次打开还是原来的空间。  
> 总结起来，这个能力不能用于堆放物品，因为能放不能拿——一旦进入，必须拿上所有东西再出来，否则剩下的东西就没了（再具现化通道就是通向另一个空间的了）。当然取东西时可以和裹巾连用，但好像和直接用裹巾没区别啊2333


End file.
